Crimson Eyed Shadow
by PharaohsThrone
Summary: "You didn't think you'd get out of this scot free did you?" He smirked, looking down at the man, "Every action has a consequence, and yours is my return. So thank you, for you've set me free." Just when Yugi and Yami think they can finally be happy, they discover that they were oh so wrong.
1. Chapter 1 - Unspoken Words

Taking place after the ceremonial duel, Yugi is unable to bear the fact that Yami is no longer with him. Then after a heart wrenching letter and some creepy activity, Yami returns to be by Yugi's side once more. But it is not all smooth sailing for the two, as Yami's return has unleashed a new darkness, and it is this new enemy that has them both on edge. Will Yami be able to protect his love from...himself?

**_A/N: Okay, so I couldn't last long without starting another puzzleshipping story, especially with ideas just bursting from my head! So here you go. The start is quite sad, but the story gets more interesting as the real plot line is introduced. _**

**_I got the idea for this story whilst on tumblr actually, from an 'Imagine your favourite character' post. It was something along the lines of 'imagine your favourite character being split into their good side and evil side and they both try to seduce you' or something like that, but yeah the whole good and evil thing got me thinking and here we are. I hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unspoken Words**

With a heavy sigh, Yugi walked into his room, looking around at its contents. There were clothes and various other objects strewn across the floor, books and paper covering his desk, and his wardrobe wouldn't even close with the amount of belongings that were spilling out of it. This wouldn't be fun. His Grandpa had asked him to clean his room numerous times in the past couple of weeks, and this time if Yugi didn't agree to his wishes the boy wouldn't be allowed to watch TV until he did so. He felt like a little kid again, to be honest, with such threats. That wasn't the reason why he was in such a miserable mood, however. He'd been like this for the past month, and it was the reason why his room was such a mess. Solomon had become quite worried about his grandson, for one he was always quite neat and tidy, and the boy would almost always be smiling. Not anymore though, and Solomon was sure he knew why.

Today was exactly a month since the Pharaoh who had lived inside Yugi's puzzle and shared a body with him for years had moved on to the afterlife. After Yugi defeated him in the ceremonial duel, despite the fact he had broken down into tears, he had managed to pull himself together and smile encouragingly as Yami walked through the gates so that his soul could finally rest. It had all been an act though, for Yugi did not want him to go at all. But how could he deny the Pharaoh what he deserved? It had been 5000 years that his soul had been trapped on earth, and Yugi couldn't have asked him to stay just because he couldn't bear to see him go. No, he had to suck it up and watch as the man walked through those doors, never to be seen again.

Yugi had tried to stay positive, he really had. He had tried to look forward and get on with his life, like Yami would have wanted. But it only took a few days for him to realise that he felt more alone than ever. At first when Yugi woke up those few mornings after Yami left, he would panic when he didn't see the Millennium Puzzle sitting on his bedside table. Then he would realise that it had been sealed down in the tomb where their duel had taken place. Yugi missed the feeling of the comforting chain around his neck, for it had been what had connected him with the ancient Pharaoh. He had gotten so used to wearing it over the last few years that it had felt odd when he didn't have it. It was just another reminder that nothing would be the same as it used to be.

So, the smile that had been on his face constantly was now hidden somewhere, he wasn't sure where. He just knew that he felt alone and empty, and he had become distant and lethargic because of it. That was part of the reason why his room was such a mess, because he really couldn't have bothered keeping it clean. The other, was that as soon as he had gotten home that day a month ago, he had been hit with a wave of emotions as the reality hit him that he would never see Yami again. That had caused him to go on an emotional roller coaster, as he threw various objects around his room, before collapsing onto his bed in tears.

Yugi shook his head, trying to forget the reason why his room was such a mess, and set to work cleaning it up. He shoved everything back into his wardrobe lazily, so that it could just close, before picking up the clothes that were on the floor and shoving them into his drawers. Sure, he'd agreed to clean his room, but that didn't mean he was going to do it properly. He picked up the objects that he had thrown from their places-most of them being items he had on his book shelf-and placed them back where they should be. Once he'd cleaned up the floor, he moved to his desk. He picked up the various books and random bits of paper that had been dumped there, and put them in his desk drawers. When he moved back to look at his desk again, he was faced with his Duel Monster cards strewn everywhere. He felt a pang in his chest, having thrown them onto his desk once he had arrived home that day. He hadn't touched them since, hadn't dueled since Yami had left him.

He was broken out of his miserable thoughts when he noticed an unfamiliar envelope sitting wedged under his laptop, that had been previously concealed by the piles of junk Yugi had on his desk. He curiously pulled it out from under the laptop, flipping it over in his hands. He raised his eyebrows upon noticing that it had his name on it. Why haven't I seen this before? he thought. He carefully opened the envelope, and pulled out a folded piece of lined paper. Confused, he unfolded the paper and his stomach dropped to his ankles.

It was a letter.

_Aibou, _

_I know I can say without any hesitation that you will be able to fulfill your duty tomorrow in our duel, so I am leaving you this letter, that way even if you forget all the things I've said to you over the years, you won't forget this. _

_You have grown so much in the years that I've known you, and I'm so proud of everything you have accomplished. I am also very grateful for everything you have taught me in the time that we've been together. I will never forget your courage and determination that in turn helped me discover my past and move on to the future. _

_The past few years that I have spent with you have brought me so much happiness, as your friends became my friends also. They are a special group of people, please do not lose touch with them, or you might regret it. _

_One thing that I do regret now as I write this, is not being completely honest with you. This is because although I seem strong and confident on the outside, that does not apply to every situation, and I doubt I would have the courage to tell you this in person. Yes, even I get nervous sometimes. If it's of any amusement to you my hand is almost trembling, for I only have a short amount of time to write this before you realise that I'm finished with my deck and come back out from hiding in the puzzle. So I guess I better make this quick. _

_I love you, Aibou. _

_I'm sorry for not having the courage to say those words to you, but at least my conscience will be at rest now that you know. I can't bear the thought of being separated from you, but I know that I must cross over to the afterlife, for it is where I belong, and you need to move on with your life without me. I wish you the best for your future, for I am sure that it is a bright one. Please continue to duel, also. I know it is your passion and as it has in the past I'm sure you will gain many more valuable friendships from it. _

_I hope you do not forget the adventures we've had together, for I certainly will not. I will cherish those memories forever. _

_Goodbye, and good luck._

_Yami._

Yugi's knees buckled and he collapsed back onto his computer chair, still staring down at the letter. He wasn't able to tear his eyes away, even as his hands trembled and the words became blurred. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down, but instead, he burst into tears, dropping his head down onto the desk.

_He loved me_, Yugi thought helplessly, as tears rolled down his cheeks, _and he still left me._

* * *

BAM, right in the feels.

That letter took me forever to write though, like seriously I was tearing my hair out! I think it served its purpose tho xD

Anyway, I'm super excited to write this! I'm not sure how long it will be, my notes are fairly long but it depends how much I spread everything out as to whether it will be a really long story or not, so we'll just have to see :D

Let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Light Heads & Heavy Hearts

**Chapter 2: Light Heads & Heavy Hearts**

_Yugi stared down at his hands that were rested on the ground as tears fell from his eyes and onto the hard stone floor. He couldn't believe that he had just defeated Yami, and he couldn't bare the thought of what that meant. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, meeting Yami's soft eyes. _

_The man smiled down at him, "Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees," he said softly. _

_Yugi pressed his eyes shut, before looking down at the ground again, "I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you, I've sent you away. For good..." Another tear ran down his cheek as his heart ached at the thought._

_Yami's smile didn't falter, "No, you have opened the door for me," he assured. "Thanks to you my soul can finally be at rest." Yugi faintly noticed his voice waver during his sentence. "I'll...I'll be back where I belong." Yugi finally looked up at him again as he continued, "Fate brought us together for a reason, and we've fulfilled our destiny. We've protected man kind form the return of the shadow games, and we've both grown tremendously along the way." Yami placed his other hand on Yugi's shoulder as well, and pulled him up to his feet. _

_Yugi sniffed and tried to wipe his tears away, before wrapping his arms around Yami in a bear hug. "I'm going to miss you..."_

_Yugi didn't see the sad smile that Yami gave him as he looked down at the boy in his arms. He then tried to look more cheerful as Yugi looked up at him gain. "Aibou, you know we'll never truly be apart..."_

Yugi was suddenly awoken from his dream, and he groaned, rolling over in his bed. That wasn't the first dream he had had about the ceremonial duel. He had experienced many others, all recalling the last moments that he had with Yami. And each and every one just reminded him of how much it hurt to be away from him. He now knew why Yami had been acting so strangely in those last few moments. They were all signs that Yugi had completely missed. _Yami didn't want to go..._Yugi thought miserably. _But he knew he had to, because that's where he belonged..._ Yugi buried his head in his pillow as he tried to fight off more tears. Not having Yami by his side was destroying him. His head snapped up when he thought he heard a sound. The wind blew in from his window, carrying a feint whisper with it.

_"Aibou..."_

Yugi sat up in his bed, alarmed at the fact that he was now hearing things. _Am I going crazy...?_ He thought, pulling on his hair with his hands. He climbed out of bed and looked out the window. The night was completely still, there was no wind at all. Then why-

Yugi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw a small slip of paper float down and land on his window sill. He stared at it with wide eyes, looking down at the words that were written on it.

_'You won't be alone for much longer.'_

He stepped back, staring at the paper, not quite sure what to think. He then poked his head out the window, trying to find where the paper could have come from, but he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He looked down at the message once more, before shaking his head and climbing back into bed. _This is all just some weird dream,_ he thought to himself. _When I wake up that paper will be gone._ So, trying to convince himself that none of it was real, Yugi made himself comfortable in his bed and closed his eyes.

...

Morning sun shined in through Yugi's bedroom window, landing on his face. He could see the sun's beams through his eyelids as he slowly woke up, but he rolled over to try and block it out, not quite ready to wake up yet. That's when he remembered what had happened the night before, or what he had hoped didn't happen. Yugi lifted his head, peering over to the window sill. He couldn't see anything there from where he was, but just to be sure, he climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. When he could see the window sill clearly, he let out a sigh of relief._ It was just a dream,_ he thought. Of course it was, it was way to creepy to have been real. He then turned away from the window and something caught is eye on the carpet. He looked down, and sitting at his feet was the slip of paper with those words still written on it. Yugi jumped back in alarm when he saw it.

_So it wasn't a dream?!_ He turned back to the window, looking outside. The paper must have been blown onto the floor during the night, but where had it come from? Yugi assumed that he could have been imagining things when he heard that whisper, but with the mysterious note he couldn't be sure. _This is too freaky,_ he thought. He turned and headed for the bathroom, raking a hand through his hair. After walking across the hall and into the tiled room, he splashed water onto his face and looked in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes from not getting much sleep lately, and his hair was a bit of a mess from not paying much attention to it. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom when he heard a distant knock. He poked his head into his room, looking at the time, 7:15am. His Grandpa would already have left to go to the markets. He heard the knock again, and sighed, before walking downstairs to answer the door. He didn't know who on earth would be there at this time of morning, and he didn't care that he was still in his pajamas either.

He heard the knocking again as he walked towards the door, and he finally reached it, unlocking the bolt and pulling the door open as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he saw who it was that was at the door, he froze, staring with wide eyes. Yugi let out a startled noise as his knees suddenly buckled and he had to grab onto the door frame to hold himself up. He stared up at the person with disbelief in his eyes, not being able to comprehend what was going on.

"Y...Yami?" he breathed, still holding onto the door frame tightly.

The man smiled down at Yugi, "Aibou," he said warmly, "Did you miss me?" Yugi stared at him for another moment, before he suddenly launched himself off of the door frame and into the man's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Yami!" he exclaimed with joy into the man's chest. He then pulled out and looked up at him, confusion painted all over his face. He stumbled over his words as he tried to comprehend what was going on. "But-why-what-how did-"

"Yugi," Yami silenced him, "I'll explain everything for you, don't worry," he smiled. Yugi nodded, and brought Yami inside, before going up to his room to find the slip of paper that had been plaguing his mind. Yami followed him curiously as Yugi walked into his room, looking like he was on a mission. Yugi found the slip of paper sitting on the floor were it had been minutes ago, and he swiftly picked it up, before turning to Yami who had walked in behind him.

"Was this yours?" he asked, holding it up so the man could see.

Yami smiled, "Yes," he answered, sitting down on Yugi's bed. "I sent it when I knew I would be able to come back."

Yugi sat down on the bed next to Yami, questioning him about how he came back. Yami explained how he had been able to pull a few strings in order to return, and was gratefully granted with his own body by the gods. What he didn't mention however, was the warning he had gotten about achieving such a task. Messing with life and death was a dangerous thing he had been told, but Yami was willing to do whatever it took to be with Yugi again, even if the boy didn't return his feelings. Something then caught his eye, and he turned his head to look at Yugi's desk, where his letter was still sitting from the day before. What Yami didn't notice though, were the fresh tear stains that covered it.

Upon noticing the letter, Yami was reminded of the confession that he had written in it. He turned away from Yugi as blood rushed to his cheeks, he hadn't quite thought about how awkward it would be if the boy brought it up. Of course, Yami had written that thinking that he wouldn't see Yugi again, but now everything had changed.

Yugi noticed Yami turn away from him, and he turned in the direction that the man's eyes had been looking a moment ago. Yugi spied the letter sitting on his desk, and realised why Yami was acting so strange all of a sudden.

"I only found that yesterday," Yugi admitted, turning back to Yami. The man avoided his eyes, feeling quite awkward. If Yugi returned his feelings the boy would have said something by now, Yami thought miserably. Yugi looked down at his hands timidly, "You know, there's something I regret, too..."

Yami sighed, and turned back to Yugi, but still avoided his eyes. "And what's that?" he asked.

Yugi didn't know why he was so nervous, for he needn't worry about rejection. Still, his heartbeat quickened as he opened his mouth. "Not having the courage to say those words to you."

Yami's head snapped up, and his eyes met Yugi's. The boy was looking up at him with a nervous but sweet smile on his face. It made Yami's insides melt, especially with what the boy had just said.

He almost couldn't find his voice as he stared at Yugi. "Aibou..."

Yami instantly pulled Yugi into his arms, embracing him tightly with a bright smile on his face. Yugi contently sighed into his chest, holding Yami just as tight. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just relishing the feeling of holding the other close. Yugi then got a rush of courage, and he pulled back to look up at Yami. The man was smiling down at him warmly, and Yugi placed his hands on either side of Yami's face, before pulling the man towards him so that their lips could meet.

Yami was surprised by Yugi's sudden advance, but he welcomed it as the other's soft lips made Yami's head spin. He kissed back and pulled Yugi closer, and the boy wound his arms around Yami's neck happily. The sweet kiss made Yugi feel light headed, as their lips moved together, sending shivers down his spine. The boy honestly could not think of a better moment, as they both sat on his bed, wrapped in an embrace, their lips connected in a kiss that they both had only been dreaming of until this day. It was absolutely perfect.

After a few moments, they eventually pulled out, staring at each other with equally adorable smiles. Yugi cuddled into Yami's chest with a content sigh, and Yami simply rested his chin on the top of Yugi's head.

"Please don't leave me again," Yugi mumbled into Yami's shirt, having not loosened his grip on the man.

"I promise," Yami murmured into the boy's hair reassuringly. "I'm staying right here."

* * *

awww, all the cute xD that gave me feels just writing it! I just love those two :3

Okay, so the real story starts in the next chapter! When Yami and Yugi run into someone completely unexpected, so hold onto your seats! cause here's where it gets interesting...;)

Let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Consequence

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that I'm so incredibly happy with the amount of feedback I've received for this story after only 2 chapters, it's the best reaction I've gotten for a story so far, you guys are amazing! (apart from that one person who doesn't know how to insult a story and thought that throwing random cusses would do the job. If you don't like it or think it's a bad story, tell me why and try using **_**creative**_** criticism, I'm more likely to listen to you.)**_

_**Anyway, just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful feedback, now onto chapter 3!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Consequence**

Yugi's grandpa was quite surprised to find that the ancient Pharaoh had returned in his own flesh, but was more than happy to allow him to stay. What the three members of this household were not aware of however, was the pair of crimson eyes carefully watching them from the shadows.

This particular night, rain was pouring down outside, as threats of a storm rolled in with the dark clouds. Yami was sitting in Yugi's bedroom with him, and Duel Monsters cards were laid out in front of them as they sat across from each other. They were having a half hearted duel just for fun, almost a rematch of the ceremonial duel. The sound of the wind and the rain was muted slightly by the window, which was only cracked open slightly. Yugi could hear the feint rumble of thunder in the distance as the storm grew closer. They had already lost reception on the TV, which was why they had moved onto the game. Just when Yugi was summoning a monster, the lightbulb above them flickered, before completely going out. They both looked up in annoyance, now unable to see their cards, and Yugi heard a corresponding groan from his grandfather downstairs.

"Looks like we've lost power boys," Solomon called up the stairs, "I'll see if I can find some torches..."

"Don't worry Gramps," Yugi called back, getting up to search through his drawers blindly, "I have one up here." He found the torch and turned it on, and Yami complained when it shined in his eyes.

"Turn that thing off," he said, taking it off of him and doing just that. "We don't need it anyway..."

"But don't we need it for-" Yugi began, but he was silenced when he felt the other's lips against his own. It had been so dark in the room that he hadn't noticed Yami move closer, and he closed his eyes, relishing the warm feeling that Yami's lips brought him. Yugi moved closer so that he could tangle his hands in the man's hair, the game now forgotten as their kiss went from sweet and soft to passionate and daring. The darkness of the room gave them comfort as both of their hands explored the other, running across their back, down their arms, along their chest, and occasionally skimming over their thighs.

Every now and again they would see a flash of lightning through their closed eyelids, which would light up the room for only a moment, until it disappeared and the darkness returned. Eventually Yami and Yugi needed air and they pulled back, only just being able to see each other in the darkness of the room. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, and not only was Yami able to see his beloved's face for a moment, he also saw something odd out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and looked out the window, narrowing his eyes suspiciously in the darkness.

"What's the matter?" Yugi asked, noticing that Yami had his eyes transfixed on the window. He followed the man's gaze, all he could see was the streetlight outside that must have had a generator, for it's dim light illuminated the road below as the rain continued to pour down.

"I would have sworn I saw something outside..." Yami released his hands from Yugi's waist so he could stand up and walk over to the window. Yugi stood up and followed curiously, as Yami opened the window, not able to see anything through the glare that the streetlight caused. The overhang of the roof shielded them from most of the rain, though a few drops fell onto the window sill with a gust of wind. Yami carefully looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed, "Maybe I was just seeing things..." he went to close the window, when he saw it again. His head snapped around, his eyes searching for the unknown shape, and he found a pair of deep red irises staring back at him.

Startled, Yami stepped back, and Yugi did the same, instantly moving to stand behind him. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, revealing the body of the man who the eyes belonged to, standing on the roof that Yugi's window overlooked. Yami would have stumbled back and hit the floor had Yugi not been behind him, so he grabbed onto the window sill to steady himself as he stared up at the figure with wide eyes. The person hadn't disappeared when the lightning did, his frame was still visible from the feint glow of the streetlight. But the thing was, he hadn't been that visible before. What scared Yami the most however, was that the person looked exactly like him, only his eyes were a deep crimson, glistening in the illumination of the streetlight.

Yugi had been hiding behind Yami, so when he heard the man's sharp intake of breath, he poked his head out to see who it was that had surprised him, and his eyes widened in horror. He could see this other Yami standing just outside his window, sheltered by the overhang of the house, and his dark eyes were fixed on Yami like he was set to kill. Yugi clung onto Yami, noticing at the same time that the figure was bone dry, despite being outside where it had been raining for the last hour. That fact alone frightened him.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded, "What do you want?"

The man smirked, taking a step closer to them along the roof. "Now that isn't the way to greet an old friend, now is it?" his baritone voice sounded as deep and entrancing as Yami's, but although it was frighteningly similar, it had a different twist to it that made Yugi's skin crawl.

"Friend?" Yami said, furrowing his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

The man made a face of mock shock, "You can't tell me that you don't know who I am," he said, his velvety voice seeming as if it did not fit the figure looming up in front of them. When neither of them answered, he let out a deep laugh.

"You really don't get it, do you?" he barked, his crimson eyes gleaming as he stared down at Yami. "I'm you!" he bellowed.

"But-" Yami could barely find his voice, not believing what he was seeing, "How can that be?"

"Simple," the man said, "I'm your darkness, your hate, your anger, your jealousy. I was born when you gave in to the Orichalcos, but ever since you overpowered me, I've laid dormant in your mind. Now however," his eyes gleamed, as he held his hands out. "Thanks to you, here I am."

"I don't understand," Yami stammered.

The man rolled his eyes, "You're the one that made a deal with the gods," he spat. "You didn't think you'd get out of this scotch free did you?" He smirked, looking down Yami, "Every action has a consequence, and yours is my return. So thank you, for you've set me free." His dark eyes flashed with the promise of violent endeavors.

"But how?" Yugi asked, still clinging onto Yami as he stared up at the man.

Upon noticing the boy for the first time, the man turned and looked down at him, a devious smirk crossing his face. "You know what balance is, my dear boy?" he asked. Yugi nodded. "There cannot be light without darkness." He turned back to Yami then, "And when you were reborn, you were pure of heart once more. If the light gets a soul back, the dark must also, therefore the reason why I stand before you." He grinned deviously, "So now I can no longer be held back by your pathetic morals," he spat, "And it's all thanks to you, dear Pharaoh." His deep laugh echoed through the streets as he threw his head back.

"What are you planning?" Yami demanded.

His laugh slowed, and he turned to look down at the man again, "Nothing too drastic, just some good old fun," his evil smirk said otherwise. "Rob a bank or two, find some houses to pillage, maybe even have my fun with the pathetic people here-"

He was cut off when Yami reached out and grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling the man towards him. "You will do nothing of the sort," he said through clenched teeth. "I created you and thus I can destroy you!"

The man smirked, "Then go ahead and try," he challenged. Yami growled at him, before pushing him back and releasing his collar. The man didn't even flinch as he fell off of the edge of the roof towards the pavement below. Yami looked down at him in shock as he fell, wondering why he didn't try to stop himself. His thoughts were cut off however when he felt a sharp pain course through him, corresponding with the sound of the other man hitting the pavement.

"Yami!" Yugi said worriedly, as the man fell to his knees with wide eyes. "Are you alright?" Yugi kneeled down in front of him, grabbing his hand gently. The pain Yami was in seemed to have passed, and he stayed on his knees, breathing heavily as he tried to comprehend what just happened. After a moment of just staring at the window with wide eyes, Yami pulled Yugi into his arms, needing the comfort that the boy's presence gave him. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. _This all happened just because I wanted to be with Yugi. _

Yugi happily returned the hug, hoping his beloved was alright after such a fright. Yami buried his head in Yugi's hair, the reality of the situation finally hitting him.

Yami balled his hands into fists where they sat on Yugi's back, murmuring into his hair, "I've created a monster..."

* * *

So here's where the fun starts ;) What kind of trouble do think this dark Yami will cause for the couple?

You'll just have to wait and see! :D

Would love to hear what you think :)

PharaohsThrone


	4. Chapter 4 - An Aggravating Encounter

**Chapter 4: An Aggravating Encounter**

The following night, Yami was making his way through the dimly lit streets, having just left Joey's residence. Yugi's birthday was coming up, and so Yami was trying to organise a surprise party for him. So, as far as Yugi knew, he was at the shops getting them a movie and some snacks for the night, which was where he was heading now. He decided to take a quick short cut between an alley between two buildings, knowing it lead out behind the shops he was headed for. Despite being concealed between buildings, the night time wind still managed to sneak through, making Yami wrap his jacket around himself.

He turned the corner and stopped when he saw two figures down the end of the alley, and one of them looked painfully familiar. So familiar in fact, he could have been looking in a mirror; a dark, twisted mirror that is. His dark half was holding a man against the wall of the building by his shirt, as the man struggled against his grip. He'd obviously received some sort of beating from the darker Yami, and the man tried to retaliate, sending a punch through dark Yami's jaw. Yami then felt a stab of pain in his own jaw, and he reached his hand up to his face with wide eyes, as dark Yami did the exact same.

"Now now, that's not very nice," Dark Yami sneered with a shake of his index finger. He decided that the man hadn't received enough of a beating because of his defiance, and after a few blows to the man's jaw and stomach, he gave up. Dark Yami smirked at the man, and after he mumbled something weakly, dark Yami simply threw him to the ground with a sound of disgust. Yami's dark half then picked up a few things that had fallen out of the man's pockets, before turning to leave.

"Pathetic," he spat, looking through the items he had obtained. A deck of duel monster cards, a wallet and a phone. He looked up when he saw Yami standing at the end of the alley, his arms crossed and a defiant look upon his face.

"Why hello there, oh creator," he said with a chuckle, "What brings you to the _dark_ side of the streets?" his crooked smile just made Yami even angrier.

"What the hell did you do to that man?" Yami demanded, stepping forward to block the other's path.

Dark Yami looked over his shoulder at the figure lying on the ground, having not gained the strength to get back up yet. "He was in my way," he said blandly. He then put on a twisted grin. Well, anything he did seemed to have some sort of evil, twisted nature, even if it were a genuine smile. "So how is life back on earth? Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Yami just growled at him, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

"Ooh, someone's had a bad day," he noted, "trouble in paradise?" he raised his eyebrows, knowing that his antics were pissing of his counterpart even more.

Yami narrowed his eyes at the man, "The only thing making it anything _but_ a paradise, is you," he spat. "There is only room for one Yami here, and I'm going to make sure that it's me," he articulated.

"Pshh," his darker half almost laughed, "You don't even deserve the name Yami," he retorted. "I mean really, it stands for darkness for goodness sake, that thing that you oh so despise apparently." Yami was getting sick of this man's attitude, it was certainly getting on his nerves. "So even though the name would suit me much better," he continued, "It seems to have stuck to you, so you may as well call me Shin no Yami," he said with a confident nod. "Yes, it has a ring to it."

"_True_ darkness..." Yami rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, you got that part right."

Shin no Yami grinned, "Indeed," he said, "But I assure you I would make a better Yami any day."

"Well I don't care," Yami retorted, "And I intend to dispose of you before you cause any more damage," he said with a confident nod.

"I see..." Shin no Yami pretended to be in thought, "But you still haven't noticed that every time I experience pain, so do you...?" He smirked when he saw Yami's expression change. "Ah, so you have noticed," he said, a devious glint in his eyes. "Then how do you intend to 'dispose' of me if we are linked in such a way? You would need to destroy yourself before you can destroy me," he smirked down at the man, and Yami just growled under his breath. After Yami didn't reply, Shin no Yami laughed in triumph, "So I win, yes? tremendous!" he cheered, grinning as he turned to leave, having had his fun for the time being. After only taking a few steps however, he turned back around with one last thought.

"Oh and that boy of yours...what's his name? Yugi..." he smirked, a devious glint in his eyes, "He's quite the catch, isn't he?"

Before Yami realised it his hands were already clenched into fists at his sides once again, "You leave Yugi out of this!" he roared, his protectiveness over the boy quite evident.

Shin no Yami laughed in amusement, "Now don't be so hasty," he said with a chuckle. "After all, I am you. And that means what's yours is mine..." before Yami could throw back another threat, he was gone, having disappeared into the shadows. Yami growled under his breath, glaring into the shadows where his dark counterpart had disappeared.

_I mustn't let him get within ten feet of my Aibou, _he thought, unable to relax his fists that were clenched at his sides. His thoughts were then interrupted when he heard voices behind him. He turned to see that two men had come to the aid of the man that Shin no Yami attacked.

"Who did this to you?" one of them asked. The weak man struggled to get into a sitting position and he turned, seeing Yami standing at the end of the alley.

He raised a shaky hand and pointed straight towards Yami, "That's him! That's the guy!" he announced. The two men then turned and looked straight at Yami.

"Oh shit," Yami instantly turned on his heel and started running in the opposite direction. He could hear the two men start to pursue him, calling out for him to stop, but there was no way that was going to happen. Yami ran through the back alleyways between streets, hoping that he could shake the two men that were still chasing him. Luckily, he had gotten a slight head start, otherwise they'd probably already be on him. He ran between two tall buildings, knowing that if he kept running in this direction, he'd run straight past the police station, and that would get him a lot more attention than he would like. So when he broke into a clearing and saw a hole in the fence beside him, he instantly ducked through the hole and continued to move his legs at a swift pace, looking over his shoulder to see if he was still being followed.

Apparently he had been too far in front for the men to see him slip under the fence, and he saw two figures run straight past, continuing to run towards the police station. _Thank goodness for that,_ Yami thought as he slowed to a walk to catch his breath. It wouldn't have been a good idea to turn around and head back to the shops where he had been planning to go, so instead he carefully but quickly made his way back to Yugi's house, hoping that Shin no Yami hadn't beaten him there.

Yami burst through the front door, seeing Grandpa sitting on the couch watching the daily news. He took no time to run straight up the stairs towards Yugi's room, willing the uneasy feeling in his stomach to go away. _If Shin no Yami has done anything to Yugi-_

He stopped with a sigh of relief. Yugi was sitting on his bed reading the same book he had been when Yami left before, and he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Hey Yami," he said brightly, before noticing that the man was breathing heavily, with sweat dripping down his forehead, and he wasn't holding a bag full of snacks like he had intended to bring back. Yugi placed his book down and quickly jumped off of the bed to go straight to Yami, "Is everything alright?" he asked, his eyebrows creased with worry.

Yami just wrapped his arms around the boy, sighing in relief. He may have panicked a little too much at Shin no Yami's words. Maybe he intended to show his real plan later on. Yugi happily welcomed the embrace, still wondering why Yami was acting so strangely. After a moment, Yami pulled back, looking down at Yugi with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said, "I was just worried about you."

Yugi looked up at him, still confused, "Why were you worried?"

Yami sighed, looking past Yugi to the window where they had first encountered his dark half. "I ran into my dark counterpart, Shin no Yami he calls himself."

Yugi raised his eyebrows, "And what did he do?" he asked curiously.

Yami then looked back down at Yugi, "He didn't say it directly, but it sounded like he wanted you," Yami admitted, tightening his hold on the boy protectively. Yugi didn't know what to say, and a cold shiver ran down his spine. After a moment, he spoke.

"Well, I know that you'll be able to get rid of him," Yugi said encouragingly."I trust you," he smiled up at Yami, who tried to return the smile, but his mind was plagued by the piece of information he was told earlier.

_"How do you intend to 'dispose' of me if we are linked in such a way? You would need to destroy yourself before you can destroy me..."_ Shin no Yami's words echoed through his head and he tightened his arms around Yugi's waist even more.

_How can I destroy something...that's a part of me?_

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm sorry i kind of dropped off the face of the planet there for a few days, it was my birthday so i had to have a social life :P terrible i know! anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, I'm really happy with how Shin no Yami's personality turned out, its so amusing writing when he's just so arrogant and joking and just messing with Yami's head :P so i hope you like him, too!

Also, as for Shin no Yami himself, according to google translate Shin no Yami means 'true darkness' so that's where i got the name from, I do apologise if it's inaccurate, as i said i got it off google translate so it may not be completely right, but hey i tried :P

Anyway, i'd love to hear what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Rising Concerns

**Chapter 5: Rising Concerns**

Yami closed the daily newspaper with a sigh, throwing it down onto the kitchen bench before he lifted his hands to his temples. It had been a week since his last encounter with Shin no Yami, and he was becoming more worried each and every day when he read the headlines. He didn't need to read much of the description to know that it was his dark half causing so much trouble. Yesterday it was robbery, the day before it had been abusing a civilian, and today it was arson.

Yami honestly didn't know what to do. Normally he wouldn't revert to violence, but at first it had seemed like the only thing to do. Now however, he couldn't even do that. Shin no Yami's words echoed through his head as his thoughts ran wild.

_"How do you intend to 'dispose' of me if we are linked in such a way? You would need to destroy yourself before you can destroy me..."_

Yami was racking his mind trying to find a way to stop his dark half from continuing this madness. Each day, he couldn't ignore the anxiety of possibly losing Yugi, should his dark half decide to intervene in their relationship. The crimson eyed version of himself seemed quite interested in taking away the only thing Yami loved, and he couldn't-_wouldn't_-let that happen. Yugi meant everything to him, and he was willing to protect the boy with his life, should it mean that Shin no Yami never got his hands on him.

That's when a thought occurred to him. If it came down to it...would Yami be able to make that final decision? If there was no other way to rid the dark soul from the earth, and his existence threatened Yugi's wellbeing...would he be able to end them both?

No, there had to be another way to rid the earth of his dark half. Perhaps he could somehow send him back to wherever it was he came from.

_But he came from my own corrupted heart, when I was foolish enough to give into the darkness._

Yami sighed, leaning on the bench in front of him as he dropped his head, _this is going to drive me insane_. He was caught by surprise when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his torso from behind. His thoughts were instantly scattered to the corner's of his mind, forgotten momentarily as a smile spread itself across Yami's face.

"You look much too tense," Yugi said in concern, his voice slightly muffled by the back of Yami's shirt. Yami turned around to face the boy, a soft smile on his lips. "That's better," Yugi said with a smile.

Yami moved to draw the boy into his arms, and Yugi happily welcomed the embrace. Though Yami's shoulders didn't hold as much stress as they did moments ago, Yugi was still concerned. He would have looked up at Yami, had the man not been resting his chin on the top of Yugi's head.

"Something's bothering you," Yugi noted, still holding onto Yami.

The taller man sighed, finding refuge in Yugi's hair, before mumbling a response. "I don't know how to get rid of him."

Yugi ran his hands along Yami's back soothingly, "Don't worry, we'll think of something," he said assuringly.

Yami closed his eyes, fending off the unwanted thoughts that were circling in his head once again. "I don't want him to take you away from me," he murmured. "I _won't_ let him have you." He tightened his arms around Yugi protectively.

"I know," Yugi replied. "And I trust you," he pulled back to look up at the man with an encouraging smile. "We'll figure this out, Yami," Yugi said assuringly.

Yami sighed, giving Yugi a soft smile, "I sure hope so."

...

Yami was awoken later that night by the sound of his bedroom door squeaking. He rolled over, rubbing his eyes before looking over at the door, seeing a small figure emerging quietly.

"Yugi?" he mumbled, still half asleep. The boy looked startled, as if he hadn't realised Yami was awake, and he stood in the doorway apologetically.

"I'm sorry for waking you," he murmured.

Yami sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling more awake now. "No, it's fine, what's the matter?" he asked.

Yugi sighed, still standing in the doorway. "I can't get to sleep," he admitted.

Yami's lips twitched up into a warm smile, and he held his arms out, beckoning the boy towards him. Yugi obliged, closing the door behind him carefully and scuttling across the room to Yami, standing in front of him as the taller man sat on the edge of the bed.

"There's more to it than that," Yami murmured, looking up at Yugi as he rested his hands on the boy's hips. "I can see it in your eyes."

Yugi rested his hands on Yami's shoulders, looking away momentarily. "I'm worried about Shin no Yami," he admitted, "How you said he wanted me."

Yami instantly pulled the boy into his lap, so that Yugi was side on to him, and he wrapped his arms around his beloved securely. "I promise I won't let him have you," he murmured.

Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder, welcoming the secure feeling of Yami's arms around him. "I know," he said confidently. "But I don't want to be away from you because of that," he admitted.

Yami placed a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead, before speaking again. "Then you don't have to be. Stay with me." Yugi sighed and buried his head into Yami's neck, quite in favor of staying with the man. Yami just chuckled softly, before saying, "Sleep with me tonight, I won't leave your side," he said assuringly.

Yugi moved back so that he could look at Yami, a soft smile on his lips, "I would like that." Yami returned the smile warmly; it was that wonderful smile that Yugi had fallen for. Yami then indicated for Yugi to stand up, and the boy did so, before the man grabbed his hand, pulling Yugi with him as he moved back onto the bed. The two curled up together on the mattress, contented sighs escaping both of them as they settled themselves.

Yugi snuggled up beside Yami with a delightful smile on his face, "How come we didn't do this sooner?" he asked with a sigh.

Yami chuckled, his arms wrapping around the boy as he answered, "Because your grandfather would get quite the surprise to see us sharing a bed like this."

"Good point," Yugi murmured. "It would probably give him a heart attack," he added, "He thinks for some crazy reason that I have a crush on Anzu," Yugi laughed.

Yami chuckled again, "When do you plan on telling him? Are you afraid he won't be in favor of the idea?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'm not afraid of that," he said. "I just don't want to drop it on him so suddenly. I mean, your return was enough for his head to get around on it's own."

"I see your point," Yami nodded, before relaxing back on the mattress again, looking up at the ceiling. There was a comfortable silence, as the two just enjoyed the other's company, wrapped in an embrace.

After a moment, Yugi spoke again, "Yami?"

The man moved so that he could look down at Yugi, "Yes?"

Yugi gave him a shy smile, "I love you."

Yami returned the smile, holding the boy tighter against him, "I love you too, Aibou."

Yugi moved further up on the bed so that his head was next to Yami's, and the man turned his head to the side, his lips only inches from Yugi's. Yami felt a tingle run down his side when his lips brushed against Yugi's, and the boy smiled, before pressing his lips against Yami's in a soft, gentle kiss.

An unintentional low moan sounded from Yami, as he ran his hands along Yugi's back, relishing the feeling of holding the boy close as they kissed. It was just as sweet as the first time their lips had met, and Yami was sure that no matter how many times they kissed, the wonderful feeling of warmth would never fade with time. He reached up to carefully stroke Yugi's cheek with his hand, as he deepened the kiss, not wanting this moment to end-for it had made him forget everything about Shin no Yami.

Yugi seemed quite in favor of Yami's move, parting his lips to allow the other entrance happily. As they continued to kiss, the clash of tongues became fiercer and hungrier, and in the heat of the moment, Yami moved so that he was now hovering over Yugi, his hands running down the boy's sides and under his shirt. Yugi had to break the kiss in order to catch his breath, and it was upon breaking apart that Yami looked down at Yugi and scrambled back to his side instead.

"Sorry," Yami said breathlessly before Yugi had the chance to question him. "I didn't mean to-I'm sorry if-"

"Shh," Yugi placed a finger over Yami's lips, causing him to stop babbling. "It's alright," he gave the man an encouraging smile.

"Do...do you want to...keep going?" Yami asked nervously. The two of them hadn't gotten very far when it comes to the physical side of things, they'd basically just made out and slightly explored each other's bodies with their hands, but not very far. Yami no doubt wanted to go further, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about it.

Yugi gave the man a crooked smile, "Of course I do," he replied, resting his hand on Yami's chest.

Yami no doubt had a tinge of pink in his cheeks, though he hoped it was hidden by the darkness of the room. "Good," he replied with a smile, "So do I."

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at his pink faced boyfriend, "Are you nervous?" he asked teasingly, pulling Yami closer to him so that their faces were inches apart. Sure, his cheeks were red too, but it was rare to see Yami nervous about anything.

Yami met Yugi's gaze with one of uncertainty, "Well, how far...?" he drifted off, an unfinished question, though Yugi understood what he meant. The boy felt his face get hotter at the thought, before he considered his answer.

"Well, um," now he was the one struggling to find words, "I guess...we could just see where this goes..." he moved so that their lips were only just touching, and Yami nodded in response, before they kissed once more, their previous passion returning.

As Yami grabbed Yugi's waist and pulled the boy against him, he couldn't think of a better way to spend his night.

* * *

Hello all, I hope this (begins to) make up for the lack of intimacy in this story so far, but don't worry, I changed the rating to M for a reason ;)

But it is the next chapter where Yami and Yugi face _real _trouble...

Would love to hear what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Game Over

**Chapter 6: Game Over**

The shadow stood on the roof of the Mutou's house, staring into the same bedroom that he had been before. His devious smirk had disappeared from his face however, once realising the room was empty. His plan had to go exactly right for this all to work, and all that was left to do was hope that the thick headed men following him took the bait, and he just had to lure a certain someone out of this house...

Yugi let the quietest moan escape his lips as Yami gently kissed his neck, finding his Aibou's weak spot with no problem. Yami smirked against Yugi's soft skin, before the other tangled his hands through Yami's hair, pulling him back up so that their lips could meet once more. These kisses were no longer sweet and soft however, they had grown in intensity and passion, a battle for dominance. Tongue's clashed as the two embraced tightly, before Yugi managed to roll them over, and Yami gave into him. Yugi celebrated his victory by trailing soft kisses down Yami's neck, and intending to go down his collarbone. Upon realising his shirt was in the way however, Yugi made a noise of complaint, his lips still touching the skin of Yami's neck. Upon hearing Yugi's obvious annoyance and feeling the boy tug on his shirt, Yami happily pulled the piece of clothing over his head, throwing it down on the floor.

Now content again, Yugi continued his trail of kisses along Yami's collarbone and down across his chest. Yami was running his hands down Yugi's back, enjoying the feeling of the boy's soft lips on his skin. He then ran his hands under Yugi's shirt, trailing his fingers along the lines of his chest. When Yugi looked up at Yami again, he was already pulling the boy's pajama shirt off.

After they had discarded another piece of clothing to the floor, Yami rolled them over once more, shamelessly running his hands down Yugi's chest while locking lips again. Yugi shivered at his touch, and laced his hands through Yami's hair, in an attempt to pull the man closer. The evidence of sweat was now apparent of both of their bodies, the heat of their actions growing by the minute. Yami could feel Yugi's heart beat while his hand rested on the boy's chest, and he swore it matched his own, beating at a rapid pace. Yami bit Yugi's bottom lip softly, causing another low moan to sound from the boy's throat. In a bold move, Yugi bucked his hips into Yami's, and the other let out a startled gasp. This only made their passionate kiss rise in intensity, as their lust for each other grew. Yami pressed his hips against Yugi's, and the boy ran his hands down Yami's bare back, and continued down to rest on his ass, indicating not to pull away. Yami then broke the kiss only to trail more down Yugi's chest, and his abdomen. He felt Yugi shiver beneath him when his lips reached the top of the boy's pants. Yami kissed the skin above his waistband tenderly, and Yugi felt tingles run all the way up his left side. Yami moved his hands to the top of Yugi's pants, the tips of his fingers reaching underneath so that he could slide them down.

He paused, looking back up at Yugi for a moment, "Are you sure you want to do this, Aibou?" he asked, a soft smile on his face. If Yugi changed his mind right now, then he would comply to the boy's wishes, but he couldn't deny how much he wanted this.

Yami never received an answer however, for they were alerted to a disturbance downstairs with the sound of shattering glass. Yami's head snapped up, looking towards the bedroom door, his eyes blazing with alertness. Without another word, he jumped off of Yugi, and ran to the door, opening it to look down the hallway.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, sitting up on the bed.

Yami turned back to him, "I'm not sure, stay here and I'll check it out." Yami moved to walk out, but Yugi told him to stop, jumping off of the bed to stand beside him.

"I'll come with you," Yugi said, only just noticing that the two of them were still shirtless as he grabbed Yami's hand.

Yami shook his head, before grabbing Yugi's other hand with his own. "No, Yugi. Stay here, where it's safe, I'll take care of whoever it is. Alright?" he gave the boy an encouraging smile, which Yugi couldn't help but return.

"Alright," Yugi gave in with a sigh, "Be careful, okay?" He gave Yami's hands a squeeze.

Yami gave him a reassuring nod, before quickly placing a kiss on Yugi's lips. As he let go of Yugi's hands and walked out the door, he looked over his shoulder and said, "I'll be back in a minute," before disappearing down the stairs.

Yami walked through the bottom level of the house, not noticing anything suspicious, before he opened the door to the game shop. Stepping inside, he scanned the room for the source of the disturbance. He could see the moonlight filtering in through the glass windows, and instantly found what he was looking for. Once of the windows was smashed, and a brick was sitting on the tiled floor just in front of it. Well, there was nobody in the house, so they weren't being robbed. This puzzled Yami, until he noticed the piece of paper wrapped around the brick with a rubber band supporting it. He picked up the brick, pulling out the small square of paper.

_Come and get me, oh creator._

Yami scrunched the paper up his hand as he balled it into a fist. "Shin no Yami," he growled, looking through the broken window. His dark half had managed to stay out of their way so far, only wreaking havoc on the rest of domino. Although Yami had intended on ridding the city of his dark half already, as soon as he personally attacked them in any way it was go time.

Yami knew he was probably walking right into a trap, but he wanted Shin no Yami to think that he had the upper hand. What his dark half may not have noticed, is that he was the original Yami, and no dark, twisted rip off of himself could ever get the best of him, he was sure of that.

Yami dropped the crumpled paper onto the ground, before opening the door to the game shop and walking outside into the quiet, dark street. He carefully eyed his surroundings, not noticing anything suspicious as of yet. Shin no Yami was no doubt hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Yami walked down the center of the small, narrow street, before raising his voice.

"Shin no Yami! Reveal yourself, I know you're here!" he called. He tried to fight off shivering as the brisk wind blew past him, and mentally cursed himself for not putting his shirt back on. After a short while, Yami was starting to think that his dark half had fled, for there was no reply for quite a few moments. Then again, that's probably exactly what Shin no Yami wanted him to think. He stood in the middle of the small street, his eyes scanning the area carefully, before they caught sight of a figure in the shadows. His eyes narrowed, and just as he suspected, his crimson eyed counterpart slowly strutted out of the confines of the darkness, a smug smirk planted on his face.

"You called?" Shin no Yami spoke first, crossing his arms where he stood, straight across from Yami in the street, about 10 meters apart. If anyone saw this scene now, it would look like some sort of doppleganger showdown.

Amethyst eyes burned into crimson as Yami replied. "Actually, I believe it was you who called, unless you're not responsible for the brick through our window," Yami waved a hand back at the game shop, trying not to think of how Yugi's grandfather would react to the damage. "Though I highly doubt that."

"You're absolutely right," Shin no Yami said with a nod of his head, "I find such activities incredibly fun. Want to join me?" He extended a hand to the other man, showing a condescending smirk. Yami could not find the words to describe how much he wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"No thank you," Yami replied with a stern voice. "Now tell me what your business is here, before I personally escort you to the proper authorities." Yami knew how much the police wanted Shin no Yami caught. It had been stated in the paper that there was a reward for his capture, for he had broken the record for the largest string of crimes committed by one person in a week.

Shin no Yami suddenly burst out laughing, and Yami just stood there dumbfounded. What on earth could be this funny? The man must be mad. Well, that was obvious already. Yami stood there tapping his foot, while Shin no Yami held his abdomen from all of his laughter. When Shin no Yami was finished with his fit, he turned his crimson eyes to Yami's, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Well you see, I've already done that for you..." he said, cocking his head as he waited for Yami's reply.

Yami was quite confused by his statement. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded, stepping forwards.

Shin no Yami simply kept that same smirk on his face as he slowly retreated back into the shadows. "Game over, partner. Yugi is mine."

Yami was about to respond, but he froze when he heard the click of a gun behind him. He turned, and his eyes widened when he was faced with six police officers, all of them armed and ready to shoot.

"Drop any weapons and put your hands in the air, you're under arrest."

_Well, shit._

* * *

Shin no Yami is a devious bastard :P

I don't think i have anything to say for this chapter that isn't a question like "oh no! what will happen to poor yami?" so, I'll just leave it at that :P

Please let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Helpless

**Chapter 7: Helpless**

Yugi sat in Yami's room impatiently. Surely it shouldn't have taken this long to scope the place out. He hadn't heard any noises, so he assumed that they couldn't have been getting robbed, or he would have heard a struggle between Yami and the intruder. He stood at the door, looking down the hallway nervously. What had Yami encountered when he reached the bottom of the stairs? Yugi was becoming worried, it had been ten minutes now and there was still no sign of Yami. He decided it was time to go down and see what was going on. As he stood up from the bed, he glanced at the clock sitting on the bedside table. It was midnight.

Yugi quickly pulled his shirt back on before tip toeing out of the room. He looked down the hallway in the opposite direction, he could see the closed door to his grandpa's room, and hoped that whatever this was didn't wake him. The old man wasn't getting enough sleep as it was. Yugi carefully made his was along the hallway and started descending the stairs, feeling his gut twist as his paranoia set in. _Yami is fine,_ he kept telling himself. _There's a completely reasonable explanation for what's taking him so long._

Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed the back door to the game shop was slightly ajar. He carefully opened it, peering inside.

The first thing he noticed was the broken glass scattered along the floor, sitting just beneath a smashed window, and a brick sitting in the middle of it. Well that would explain the sound they heard. He carefully walked over, examining the area, and noticed a crumpled piece of paper lying on the ground. Yugi hopped around the scattered glass, making sure not to step on any as he reached the paper and picked it up, smoothing it out so he could read it.

Once his eyes scanned the few words there were on the page, his eyes widened with terror. It was a note from Shin no Yami challenging Yami to go after him. Yugi looked out the smashed window to the silent street outside. Yami no doubt would have gone off after his dark counterpart, and as Yugi looked out into the silent night's sky, his stomach twisted with worry. Biting his lips, Yugi ran towards the front door of the game shop, throwing it open and dashing out into the street. He stood in the middle of the road, looking around helplessly for the man he loved.

"Yami?" He called out, spinning around on the spot. He let out a strained sound of annoyance as no reply followed, before running further down the street. "Yami?!" Still nothing. With his heart pounding and his hands shaking, Yugi turned and ran in the opposite direction, hoping that there would be some sign of the spiky haired man. Yugi then had to remind himself that even if he did see a familiar figure, that it may not be the one he was looking for, and his stomach dropped at the thought. What if Shin no Yami lead him into a trap? What if something had happened to him and he couldn't return? Yugi had to stop to regain his breath, and as he hunched over, he pressed his hands against the sides of his head, willing the thoughts of paranoia to go away.

_Yami is okay, he can win against his dark half. Yami is okay, he can win against his dark half._

"Yami?!" Yugi cried out, wide eyes staring into the darkness helplessly. But there was no reply but the sound of his own echo.

...

Yami pulled his legs up to his chest as he fought off his growing anxiety. The dark brick cell surrounding him only made him even more worried. He couldn't handle his own thoughts at the moment, given the situation. If he hadn't have gone out to find Shin no Yami so willingly, he wouldn't be here, arrested for crimes he didn't commit. He knew the other had been up to something devious, but nothing to this level. His dark half knew how much the police wanted for him, so he lead them straight to Yami, and they'd arrested him without a second thought. A lot of descriptions had been given out of the man who committed all these crimes, and each description matched Yami perfectly.

Yami clenched his hand into a fist, before smashing it down onto the hard concrete floor, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his knuckles. Shin no Yami hadn't just gotten the cops off of his tail, he'd gotten Yami out of the picture, making him free to go after Yugi. Yami couldn't bear the thought of it, especially since it was his stupid decision that caused all of this. If he had thought instead of going to face his dark half with his stupid confidence, he wouldn't have to be pulling his hair out over Yugi's safety. He had promised Yugi that he wouldn't let Shin no Yami near him, and now he had broken that promise, for there was nothing stopping the sadistic man from taking his beloved away from him.

Yami stretched out his now bruised hand, inspecting the damage caused from his punch. He deserved to rot in this cell for more than the time he had been given for betraying Yugi's trust alone. That's what was hitting him the hardest, the fact that Yugi had trusted him to keep his promise, and now it had all been ripped out from underneath him with one stupid mistake.

The mistake of thinking that he had the upper hand.

He admitted to himself with a painful sigh, Shin no Yami had been one step ahead from the beginning. Yami knew that his dark counterpart had this planned all along, to string him along and make him think that he could fend off this new enemy, before striking and leaving Yami with nothing to stop him from taking Yugi.

Deciding that the bruising on his knuckles weren't anywhere near painful enough, Yami slammed his fist into the pavement again, only with more force than before. He clenched his teeth as the pain shot through his hand and up his arm, and he tried not to let out a painful grunt. That had done it. He couldn't even stretch his hand out now, for it was in so much pain.

_I deserve this,_ Yami thought in despair, _I deserve all of this for betraying Yugi's trust._

After he had been hauled to the police station, Yami had been interrogated intensely for 20 minutes, continuously saying that he had committed no crimes. Of course they didn't believe him, he was an exact mirror image of the man who created such havoc in Domino. All except for the eyes. How come nobody had noticed his eyes? They were amethyst, nowhere near the deep crimson of his enemy. That's when Yami had realised something. Perhaps if was only he and Yugi who could see Shin no Yami's eyes as crimson red. If Shin no Yami was a representation of what was inside Yami's heart when he had given into the darkness, then he should look exactly like him, eyes and all. Once realising this fact, he had slumped down in his chair, defeated. The police chief had explained that after he had conversed with his fellow sergeants, he would be allowed one phone call, and one only. He didn't have to think about who it was he would call.

The chief had also explained that for his actions, Yami would be imprisoned for quite a few years, especially since attempted murder was on the list of crimes. Perhaps that one was matched to the crime of arson that his dark counterpart committed. Either way, it didn't matter. Yami was far away from his love and there was nothing he could do to stop Yugi from falling captive to the man created by the darkness from his own heart.

Yami was broken from his depressive thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching his cell. He looked up, just as a man dressed in an officer's uniform appeared on the other side of the thick iron bars that were sunk into the floor.

"Alright, you get your phone call. But make it quick, we don't have all night," the man grunted, opening the cell. Once Yami had stood up and trudged to the door, he was lead back out to the main part of the station. He had only been in a holding cell, after all. He was lead to the phone that sat on the wall, and the officer handcuffed one of his wrists to a bar sunk into the wall, before moving to stand against the opposite wall.

Yami took a shaky breath, before lifting the phone to his ear and dialing Yugi's number. His only hope was that Shin no Yami had not gone for the boy already. Yami let his hand fall back down to his side once he was finished punching in the phone number, and he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. What if it was too late already? What if Shin no Yami had already found Yugi? He couldn't bare to think what was happening to the boy at this very moment, and he knew that if there was no answer that what he had feared most would be a reality.

The phone rang, and Yami bit his lip as he listened through the phone, ring by ring, holding onto the hope that Yugi would answer on the other end.

_Please Yugi, answer._

* * *

I hope that got you all right in the feels :P

I apologise for any errors, i do not have time to edit right now, but i hope you liked it anyway!

Please let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Intrusion

**Chapter 8: Intrusion**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Every second that Yami stood there waiting, felt like years. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, feel the blood flowing through his bruised knuckles, as he mentally begged for there to be an answer. Anything to tell him that Yugi was okay. He grasped the shirt he was wearing with his free hand-he had been given an old grey button up from the lost property department that smelt like dog-and his breath suddenly caught in his throat when the phone stopped ringing.

Either Yugi had just picked up, or it had rung out, he wasn't sure. The next moment seemed to drag out painfully long, as he waited for some sort of answer.

_"The person you are trying to reach is not available at this time-"_

Yami let out a frustrated sigh as he hung up the phone, and his heart sank. It was too late. He tried to hide the distraught expression on his face as the guard silently led him back to the holding cell, and once inside, he slid down the wall, burying his face in his hands.

_I'm so sorry Yugi._

...

Upset and exhausted, Yugi dragged himself back into the house, ignoring the scattered glass all over the floor of the game shop. He didn't care about anything anymore, all he wanted was for Yami to be alright. As Yugi closed the back door of the game shop behind him and slowly made his was back up the stairs, he couldn't set his mind to rest. Knowing that Yami was out there somewhere, probably fighting off his dark half, Yugi couldn't let himself rest. He would sit up until morning waiting for Yami if he had to, and he could feel his paranoia bubbling in his stomach, refusing to go away. He reached the stop of the stairs, and suddenly heard something odd. It sounded like a low, rough sound, usually the sound of his phone vibrating on a table.

His eyes widened and he suddenly dashed into his room, searching for his phone. The only person who would be calling at this hour must be Yami. He finally found it underneath a pile of books on his desk and fumbled with it, just as it stopped ringing. His heart sank, it had been a private number. Whoever it was, there was no way Yugi would be able to call them back. He sighed, and was startled when he heard the sound of his door creaking behind him. Yugi turned around, and realised that the wind coming through his open window had caused it to move, and as natural as it was, Yugi still found it unnerving to watch his bedroom door shut by itself. He shook his head, and turned around so that he could close the window, for the breeze coming in was much too brisk.

Yugi wasn't able to reach the window however, for as soon as he turned around he became face to face with a familiar crimson eyed figure. Yugi jumped back in fright, his eyes wide and staring straight at his partner's dark counterpart.

"Shin no Yami!" Yugi stumbled back, his eyes still locked with the other man's.

Shin no Yami smirked, "Hello little Yugi," he said, his deep baritone voice sending shivers down the boy's spine. As much as this man resembled Yugi's partner, there was no way he would ever mistake one for the other. They seemed exactly the same yet completely different at the same time. Yugi's hands trembled as the man stared down at him, his crimson eyes burning into Yugi's, making the boy unable to look away. He seemed to have dark shadows following him wherever he went, and Yugi could almost swear that he could hear the shadows actually _talking_. Yugi shook his head, surely he was imagining the hissing and snarling that was surrounding this figure, this twisted version of the man he loved.

"What did you do to Yami?!" Yugi demanded, trying to make his voice sound strong and even.

Shin no Yami found Yugi amusing, for he did not look as strong and confident as he was trying to sound. And now thanks to his genius plan, Yugi was all his. Sharing was never on the books as far as Yami was concerned, so now that the other man was out of the picture, Shin no Yami could enjoy his prize in peace. Granted the boy didn't try to attack him that is, which was quite possible at this point. But the thought didn't bother Shin no Yami too much, with a little bit of..._coaxing_, he was sure that Yugi would come around.

He let a deep chuckle resonate from his throat, "Why didn't he tell you? He was arrested about an hour ago."

Yugi's eyes grew wide upon hearing those words. "Arrested?! Why?" Shin no Yami simply laughed. Yugi was growing impatient with this man, and his despise for him only grew. "Tell me!" Yugi raised his voice in aggravation, grabbing the man by his shirt. He wasn't sure where this sudden confidence came from, though he suspected it was joined with the hatred brewing in his gut for the man standing before him.

Shin no Yami simply grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled it away from his shirt casually. "There's been a lot of criminal activity going on in the past week," Shin no Yami noted lightly, "Somebody must have seen him at one of the crime scenes, what a shame." The tone of his voice however, showed that he didn't think it was a shame at all.

Yugi balled his hands into fists at his sides as his anger grew. "Bullshit," he growled at the man. "Those were your crimes!" Seeing the amused and unfazed look on Shin no Yami's face only made Yugi angrier. "You should be the one in prison! Not him!"

"Now, now Yugi," Shin no Yami always had unbelievable patience, forever looking calm and in control. He stepped closer to the boy, and Yugi instantly stepped back, keeping his distance. "There's no use wallowing in the past now, is there?" he asked, taking another step forwards, which Yugi matched with his own step back once again. "After all, we are one in the same," he said, "It does not really matter which one does the time."

Yugi glared up at the man, wanting to throw every kind of insult there was. He became confused however, when he saw Shin no Yami's left hand twitch. It seemed to match the exact moment when the man flinched ever so little, before regaining his composure. Yugi watched the man with weary eyes, and Shin no Yami could tell from the look on the boy's face that he had seen noticed this odd behaviour.

"Well, it seems that your Yami is still alive," he noted, flexing his hand as he looked down at it thoughtfully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yugi growled through his teeth.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, when one of us feels pain, so does the other," Shin no Yami noted, dropping his hand back down to his side. "And right now your beloved must be punching something extremely hard for me to feel it this much."

Yugi couldn't tear his eyes away from Shin no Yami's hand, as every few seconds it would twitch, and after hearing the man's words, his heart ached at what he could see at the front of his mind. Somewhere in Domino, Yami was sitting in a cell, punching the hard ground, all because of the man standing in front of Yugi now.

Yugi could feel his anger growing even more, as his closed fists started trembling at his sides, "You bastard," he spat, narrowing his eyes at the man. "You won't get away with this!"

Shin no Yami simply smirked, taking one more step towards Yugi. The boy went to take another step back, and his back hit the wall. He stared up at the devious smirk sitting on the man's face, and he could feel the hairs standing up on the back of his neck. The man took another step towards Yugi, and he was much too close for comfort. Yugi pressed himself against the wall desperately as Shin no Yami advanced on him, and leaned down to speak in his ear.

"I only plan on getting away with you, little Yugi..." he whispered, causing a shiver to go down the boy's spine. His previous confidence and anger had vanished, for he realised he now had no means of escape now. He was cornered, and his only safety net was now locked up in a cell.

Yugi couldn't find his voice, and he tried to stop his body from trembling with fear as this twisted version of his love breathed down his neck. It was clouding his mind, making him unable to think, unable to function. Not in the way Yami did however, certainly not. This was the complete opposite, and it was a feeling that Yugi hoped he'd never have again, though given the circumstances, he assumed that he certainly would.

He squeezed his eyes shut, willing for something out of the ordinary to happen and for him to be able to escape this mad man. But as he pressed himself against the wall, his body trembling and his heart racing, nothing happened.

The next thing his mind knew was darkness.

* * *

You guys are lucky I'm on a roll with this :P 3 updates in 3 days?! It's like in writing TMABH again :P

I guess this was a celebration of me getting through all my exams for the week xD though i have another one next week -.- but it should be easy so I'm not that worried :D

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!

Please tell me what you think :)

PharaohsThrone


	9. Chapter 9 - Captive

**_A/N: Just thought I'd let you guys know, there's going to be some one-sided dark puzzleshipping in the next few chapters. I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen, but yeah. Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Captive**

Yami was pacing back and forwards in his new cell, sweat beading his forehead and hands balled into fists. He had been moved to Domino prison since last night, and he wasn't alone this time. Lying on one of the thin mattresses that sat on a low bench, was his cell mate. The guy wasn't very talkative, and he hadn't really acknowledged Yami's presence as of yet, if he had even noticed. It appeared that all this guy did was sleep, though Yami wasn't surprised. He was probably big enough to break the bed he was lying on if he tried hard enough. Yep, Yami's cell mate was the most obese person in the whole prison. Yami was glad they didn't have bunk beds now, for he didn't think he'd be able to sleep if that guy was sleeping above him. Hell, Yami wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, what with his constant worrying thoughts of Yugi. He must have been at Shin no Yami's mercy by now, and there was nothing Yami could do to stop it. Sure, Yugi could be a tough kid at times, but he had no chance against Yami's own evil counterpart. The only person who could stop Shin no Yami was Yami himself, and the darker half had made sure that he was out of the picture.

Yami finally sat down, pulling at his hair that must have been a matted mess my now. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve-he was still wearing the daggy button up that the police had given him. His cell mate stirred as he put his head in his hands, willing the torturing thoughts to go away, but they wouldn't disappear, not as long as Shin no Yami was out there and after Yugi. Yami felt beyond terrible, he couldn't describe what the feeling was, but he'd never be able to forgive himself for being so stupid and in turn leaving Yugi for Shin no Yami to take. What would that sadistic mad man be doing with him right now? Yami squeezed his eyes shut as he clamped his hands on either side of his head.

_Make it stop. Please, make it stop._

...

Joey was woken up much earlier than he wanted to be, hearing his phone buzzing on his desk. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, figuring out it was just after 7. Who calls at this hour? He thought, dragging himself out of bed and fumbling for the phone. He hadn't fully opened his eyes yet, so he was surprised that he managed to stumble all the way over to his desk and answer it.

"Hello?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he squinted at the light filtering in through the window.

He was quite surprised at who was on the other end, "Joseph, I am in desperate need of your help!"

Joey raised his eyebrows, suddenly worried, "Grandpa? What's the matter?" He was fully awake now. If Solomon was asking him for help, that must have meant something had happened to Yugi. Joey felt his hand start to shake at the tone in Solomon's voice, this didn't sound good, and it was putting Joey on edge.

He sounded quite stressed, "Yugi and Yami," he said breathlessly, "They're gone."

Joey's eyes widened, "Gone? What do you mean by gone?" He knew that they were in a relationship, but Solomon didn't know that as of yet. They could have just gone out early and forgotten to leave a note or something.

"I mean when I woke up they weren't here, and a brick had been thrown through a window of the game shop, something must have happened last night." He sounded very worried, and a little guilty for sleeping through the whole thing.

Joey was already rushing around his room trying to find some clean clothes, "Hold on Gramps, I'll be there in a minute!" With that, he hung up and threw on whatever clothes he could find and dashed out the door. Joey hadn't been told about Shin no Yami, though he had seen the articles in the paper about a dangerous villain roaming around, and he had a feeling that this criminal may have had something to do with this. Maybe he tried to rob the game shop and Yami and Yugi tried to stop him? But then what? Joey didn't want to think of what the guy was capable of, if he had gone up against both his friends and now they were missing.

He ran down the street, passing by shops and cafes of the main street of Domino that were alive with the morning rush. He had to dodge a lot of people, and wondered why so many bodies were awake at this time of morning. He had to slow down when a large group of people blocked his way, and he jumped from foot to foot impatiently. He looked over at the store he was in front of, it appeared to be a news agent. The morning paper was sitting on stands out the front, and what Joey saw on the front cover made his stomach drop to his ankles.

He dashed over to the stand, picking up one of the newspapers with his eyes wide.

_'Domino's vicious villain caught!'_

And just below, was a mug shot of none other than Yami. The paper became crumpled on the edges from how tight Joey was holding it, unable to believe what he was seeing. Yami looked like a mess, too. He was wearing a daggy grey long sleeved button up, something he was sure the man didn't own, and there were dark circles under his eyes. What hit Joey the most however, was the look of absolute sadness and defeat that was painted on his face.

...

Yugi felt disoriented and weak, and when he first regained consciousness he couldn't feel any of his limbs. He was beyond confused. _Where am I? What happened? Why can't I move?_

He was brought further into consciousness by the sound of a deep chuckle. Not a nice sounding chuckle though, certainly not. It had a dark twist to it, as if the intention behind it was far from savory. Yugi groaned and managed to slowly open his eyes, to find that he was not lying horizontal, which is what he would have expected, but he was upright.

"What the...?" That's when he tried to move his arms, and the feeling in his limbs came back. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of cold metal around his wrists and ankles. Panicking, Yugi started thrashing around, but soon realised that it was no use, for all he heard was the sound of clashing chains, and he looked up, to find that his arms were above his head, chained to the wall above him. It looked like the metal bar that was sunk into the wall had been made with haste, but it still looked like it would not budge. Yugi felt his anxiety rising in his chest, looking down and seeing an identical set of chains around his ankles, also sunk into the wall.

He madly thrashed around in an attempt to escape, although it seemed impossible. Yugi didn't know where he was or why he was here but he needed to get out, to get back to Yami.

That's when it hit him, and he remembered the events of the previous night. Yami was in prison. Shin no Yami had knocked him out somehow, and now he was here, chained to the wall like a medieval criminal. Where exactly was here though? Yugi blinked and looked at his surroundings, it appeared to be a large room with a high steel ceiling, and he could faintly hear the sound of waves lapping outside.

"I'm in one of those warehouses on the docks..." Yugi mumbled, looking around. He could see sunlight filtering in through the high windows, but most of the warehouse was in shadow. He could still see the darker areas to a degree, though. His eyes then landed on a chair sitting in the middle of the room. On the chair, was a familiar figure. Yugi's heart soared upon seeing the figure, but he had to quickly remind himself that though this man had the same features as his love, it was not the man he was wishing for. He knew the whole time that it was Shin no Yami, but still seeing the spiky hair and tall slim figure sent a jolt through his chest. The man opened his eyes, showing the bright crimson orbs, and a shiver went down Yugi's spine.

Shin no Yami smirked, "So sleeping beauty has awakened," he said in his cool, smooth baritone voice. Yugi was glad that he could tell this man's voice from Yami's, he didn't know if he'd be able to bear listening to Shin no Yami speak if he had the exact same voice as his love.

Yugi simply glared at the man, "Let me go!" he demanded, pulling on the chains.

Shin no Yami simply ignored him, still showing that smirk of his. "Welcome to my humble abode, Yugi," he said. "I think you'll quite like it here," he added. "Now that that silly boyfriend of yours is out of the way, I can show you how fun the dark side is," he grinned, as he walked over, still looking at Yugi. He was now about a metre away from the boy, "We can wreak havoc together, as a team," he smiled (though it turned out looking twisted and evil) and Yugi narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I'll never team up with the likes of you," he spat.

Shin no Yami simply laughed in amusement, "Come now, little Yugi. That Yami of yours was so incredibly _boring_. Don't you want an exciting relationship?" he smirked, pressing his index finger ever so lightly on Yugi's chest.

Yugi growled under his breath, "It was about to _get_ exciting just before you showed up," he muttered.

Shin no Yami still heard this however, and he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Ooh, did I interrupt something?" he asked, now clearly interested. Yugi just stayed silent, and Shin no Yami moved closer, still smirking at the boy. "You know, I could perform wonders that your Yami only dreamed of," he said softly, his eyes gleaming with desire.

Yugi squirmed in his spot, wishing the man didn't have to stand so close, for he was sure he was going to throw up.

* * *

Yeah, Shin no Yami is a seedy bastard :P But it doesn't end there, not by a long shot.

So, now we have Joey out looking for them, do you think he'll find Yugi? you'll just have to wait and see!

Please let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Visitor

**Chapter 10: Visitor**

Yami lay on his new bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all the previous night, nor could he force himself to do so now. He'd been transferred to the prison just after sunrise and he'd spent most of the night being interrogated anyway, so sleep wasn't on the agenda for him. It was probably about mid morning by now, and he could faintly hear the slight hum of voices in the surrounding cells, but he couldn't see his fellow criminals, for the cells were separated by stone walls. The only sight he had out of the cell was directly in front where several metal bars were sunk into the ground, the corridor sitting just beyond them. Every now and again he would see the patrol guard walk past but that was about all he had seen since he arrived here. Yami felt absolutely exhausted, after being interrogated back at the station and then being hauled here, and not being able to get a minute's rest from his mind's anxious nagging. His cell mate still hadn't said a word, sprawled out on the mattress opposite Yami's. This was probably the laziest guy on the planet, but he didn't really have much to do in here anyway. He seemed to have the right idea, Yami thought, sleeping all day. If only he could sleep.

Yami was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone approaching, thinking it was the patrol guard. He stayed where he was as he heard the guard walking along the corridor, but what surprised Yami was that he stopped. He looked up and saw a guard standing outside the cell, looking straight at him.

He sat up and looked at the guard expectantly, wondering why he had stopped at this cell in particular. The guard gave him a sarcastic smirk, "Looks like it's your lucky day," he joked, "You have a visitor." Yami raised his eyebrows as the guard opened the cell door, before numbly walking out and letting the man place cuffs on his wrists, as was protocol. Yami had no idea who on earth could be visiting him, unless Yugi had somehow managed to escape Shin no Yami's clutches...Yami tried not to get too hopeful, though that thought did warm his heart with the possibility. He silently followed the guard along the corridor, ignoring the other prisoners as they called out to him along the way. They had all heard about Shin no Yami of course, many of them actually admired him and wanted to team up once they got out of there, and it only made Yami sick to the stomach thinking about it. He usually liked compliments, but the ones he was receiving from the men inside the other cells were not the kind of compliments that he liked.

The guard stopped at the end of the corridor as he went to unlock the door that lead to the visiting rooms, and Yami was left to stand in front of yet another cell. He could see the man inhabiting it leaning against the bars, a smirk on his face as he looked Yami up and down. "Hey hot stuff," the man spoke in a low, gruff voice, "Loved the number you did on that bank, where'd you hide the money?" Yami simply gritted his teeth and looked straight forwards, and was relieved when the guard led him through the heavy steel door and away from the prying eyes of the other prisoners. He was then led down another corridor, and finally they reached one of the visiting rooms that was unoccupied, or so Yami thought. The guard led him inside, and the person sitting there looked up instantly.

Yami's eyes widened in disbelief, "...Joey?" The handcuffed man didn't even notice the guard lock the door behind him as Joey shot out of his seat.

"Yami!" He exclaimed, as if not believing what he was seeing, even though he had seen the man's face in the paper earlier that morning. "What the hell happened?" Although the sentence may have sounded angry, all Yami heard was the concern in his friend's voice. He suddenly felt all of his guilt ball up in his chest, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Joey I-" before Yami could continue, his friend cut him off.

"Hold on, before you start, I gotta tell you," Joey mentioned, holding up his hand. "I got a call from Gramps this morning."

"You did?" Yami raised his eyebrows, he had been so worried about Yugi this whole time, that he hadn't stopped to think what Yugi's Grandpa would make of all of this. His chest tightened at the thought, if he managed to get out of all of this, he wasn't sure if Solomon would accept him in his household anymore. Then again, he had to actually get out of all of this first. One step at a time, Yami.

Joey nodded, "He was in frantics cause you and Yugi are missing," Joey said, running a hand through his hair. He then stopped, staring at the table with wide eyes, as if realising something. "Wait a minute...If you're here, then where's Yugi...?" He looked back up at Yami, who had a guilty look on his face as he looked to the floor.

Yami sighed, "It's a long and complicated story, so you may as well sit down..." Joey nodded and sat down on the hard plastic chair across the table from Yami, and both men were reminded of the guard's presence when he spoke.

"Ten minutes gentlemen," he said, standing tall and sharp in the corner. Yami looked over his shoulder at the man, before he sighed and looked back to his friend.

"Okay, this may be hard to believe, but you have to hear me out." Joey nodded, showing he was willing to listen, and he could clearly see the dark circles under the man's eyes and assumed he hadn't slept at all last night. "Alright, back when there was there was all of that Orichalcos business..." and so Yami started explaining how it all began. How when he lost his control to the Orichalcos, Shin no Yami was born, but had been stuck in the back of his mind, tamed for the time being after Yami regained control. Then when he had managed to come back from the afterlife, although he had been warned, he had never expected that Shin no Yami would be reborn also. Yami then explained that Shin no Yami had been the one terrorizing Domino this whole time, but was a devious bastard who planned on framing Yami, because his dark half was after Yugi. Yami vaguely heard the guard behind him laugh at his far fetched story, but Joey sat and listened intently. Nobody had had to deal with so much inexplainable events as all of Yugi's friends, so Joey didn't find it as ridiculous as the guard did. The blond had almost been sent to the Shadow Realm numerous times, and had lost his soul for a period of time; in his mind, anything was possible. Yami finished his story when he said he was worried that Shin no Yami had taken Yugi, seems the boy was now missing, and he watched Joey's expression, looking for a response.

Joey ran a hand through his hair, "Jeez," he let out a long breath of air as he stared at the desk. "The madness never stops, does it?" Yami shook his head with a half hearted smile, trying to find the amusing part of the situation, though there really wasn't any. "And we thought after you figured out your past, we'd be over all this nonsense..."

Yami shrugged, his eyes heavy with dread as he stared down at the desk. "Maybe I should have just stayed where I was, instead of being selfish and letting Yugi cop my mistake - again." Yami put his head in his hands, and hearing the sound of his handcuffs clinging against each other, Joey sighed, biting his lip.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll find Yugi," he promised, putting a hand on the man's shoulder as Yami stared down at the desk. "I promise he'll be okay, and we'll get you out of here, I'm sure we can catch this guy and prove you innocent." He was watching Yami as the other clenched and unclenched his fist, and Joey's eyes widened, seeing the bruising on the man's knuckles. Before he could voice his concern though, the guard interrupted them.

"Time's up," the tall gruff man announced, having been amused enough from Yami's story.

Yami stood up, "No, don't worry about me Joey, just find Yugi and make sure he's okay," He couldn't hide the pained expression on his face as he looked down to the side. "I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to him." The look on Yami's face would have broke Joey in half had he been made of glass. The guard grabbed Yami's arm to remove him from the room as Joey stared after his friend.

"But what about you?" Joey asked, standing up as Yami was pulled towards the door, a defeated look on his face.

"Forget me," Yami spat, before letting the guard drag him back down the corridor towards his cell, out of Joey's sight. The blond was left staring after his friend, Yami's last words echoing through the man's head. He was soon pulled from his thoughts by another voice, however.

"Mr Wheeler," another guard had poked his head in through the other door that Joey had entered through, and was currently gesturing for him to leave politely. Joey sighed and walked out of the room, and as he stared at the floor, he made his way out on his own, rejecting any assistance of help to find the exit. _Yugi would never forget you_, he thought, _so neither will I._

...

Yami sat down on his thin mattress of a bed with a heavy sigh. It was now late afternoon, and after pacing back and forth in his cell for 40 minutes, his legs had grown tired and his head had become dizzy, so he had decided to sit down finally. What was worst about being locked up in this cell was the fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do to occupy himself, it was just him and his thoughts and it was driving him insane. Not even his cell mate was offering any sort of distraction, he just lay on his bed all day, every now and again emitting a snore from that thick throat of his. Yami couldn't stop the images that were plaguing his mind, sure they wren't real, but there was every possibility that they could be. He couldn't bear the thought of what Yugi must be enduring right now, and it was all his fault. He had been selfish enough to ignore the warnings he got about returning to this world, and because of his negligence, Shin no Yami had been reborn, and because of Yami's stupidity once again, he had been pulled away from Yugi, only for Shin no Yami to swoop down and take the little one into his clutches. Yami shook his head, Yugi wasn't little anymore, but he still doubted the boy would be able to fend off Yami's dark half on his own.

Yami couldn't help the growl that bubbled in his throat, as he turned and punched the wall beside him, immediately feeling the pain pulse through his already bruised knuckles. He groaned in pain, grasping his fist in his other hand, at a constant war with himself. This was worse than being away from Yugi after the ceremonial duel, and it made his heart ache that he had caused so much trouble with his selfishness. It appeared that his outburst had woken up his cell mate however, as the large man groaned and rubbed his eyes. He finally rolled over, and blinked at Yami as he sat across from him, still holding his closed fist in his hand.

"I _thought_ I heard the door open," the man grunted in his rough voice, shifting so he could sit up. Yami looked up at the man confused, had he really been oblivious to Yami's presence this whole time? Well, he did appear to be sleeping. Yami was then able to take in the guy's features as he sat up, leaning against the wall as he did so. He looked to be in his mid thirties, sporting a mess of medium brown hair and some serious stubble. Not to mention his incredibly obese body. Once, Yami could imagine this guy being your average husband, but obviously being in prison had changed his appearance rapidly. Then again, Yami didn't know the first thing about this man, for all he knew he could have looked this grubby when he came in. He was a criminal after all.

The man regarded Yami carefully, "So what's your name, kid?" he asked. Yami raised his eyebrows,_ I'm 3000 years older than you, you are not in the position to call me 'kid'_, he thought as he crossed his arms.

Instead of voicing his thoughts however, he simply said, "I'm known as Yami."

The man watched Yami closely, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if he were thinking. "I know you," he said finally, his voice suddenly growing dark. "You're the one that's been in the papers all week," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Yami sighed in frustration, for having to repeat himself so many times, "That wasn't me," he groaned. "I was set up," he explained, unfolding his arms with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh?" The man said, raising one eyebrow.

Yami knew he was probably wasting his time, but he explained anyway, thankful that he had a way to distract his mind slightly. "I have a...twin, you could call him. Only thing is, nobody knows that he's in Domino, and he's the one who's been causing all this madness," Yami sighed, "I know you don't believe me, but that's how it is, and now the person I care about most is at his mercy." He leaned back against the wall, mirroring his cell mate as he looked down at his hands.

The man sitting across from Yami either had nothing else to amuse him, or he actually did believe his story, because the next thing he said was, "Tell me more."

Yami was surprised that the man wanted to know more, but he continued anyway. "Well, we don't get along, at all. And he simply wanted Yugi for himself, so because of my negligence, it was easy for him to frame me so that I was out of the picture." Yami shook his head, still looking down at his hands, and he didn't see the look on the other man's face, one that was quite thoughtful.

"This Yugi of yours," he said nonchalantly, "Is he your significant other by chance?" Yami sighed and nodded, and received a chuckle from the man across from him. "Cute," he teased, causing Yami to roll his eyes.

"So what's your story? Why are you in here?" Yami asked, looking back up at the man as he pulled his knees up onto the bed, loosely wrapping his arms around them.

The large male scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'm your typical thief desperate for money," he said with a shrug. "My sister needed to have a serious operation and didn't have the money, nor was she eligible to take out a loan, so I robbed a bank. Well, tried to." Yami raised his eyebrows, surely there were other ways to get money other than robbing a bank. Smarter ways, too. He almost laughed at himself, not 24 hours in prison and he'd already started thinking of ways to steal money.

He shook his head, "Well at least you actually committed a crime," he said. "I can't believe I let myself get tricked like that," he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. The other man suddenly raised his eyebrows, having just noticed the deep bruising on Yami's knuckles.

"What the hell did you do to your hand?" he said, eyes wide as he stared at the dark colour on Yami's knuckles.

"Heh," Yami let out a dry laugh as he looked at his bruised hands. "I did that when I got arrested," he explained, flexing his sore hand, and wincing. "And just before actually, that would have been what woke you up."

The main was staring at him with raised eyebrows, "Jesus," he said. What he didn't say though, were his thoughts on how much this kid must have been beating himself up about this. Even if he had lied about the whole story, there would have been some real reason for those bruises. He then leaned forward, a spark in his eyes. "Tell ya what kid," he said with a smirk, sparking Yami's attention. "What if I told you I knew a way to get out of here?"

* * *

Hey guys! Really sorry this took so long, i wasn't quite happy with how the chapter was turning out so I changed it and got annoyed and bleh. You know how it is :P

Anyway, sorry there was no Yugi or Shin no Yami in this chapter (I know quite a few of you like him :P), but I promise they will be in the next chapter! Also, just so you know, there probably won't be any more than 20 chapters to this story, I wasn't planning on it being incredibly long, so yeah, not too far to go now!

Also, if you're interested to see what sort of stories I'm going to be writing once this and my other current stories are finished, go check out my profile! I've put a bunch of descriptions up of the various stories I have in my mind, and my very first crossover! So that should give you a general idea of what is to come, and yes, there is puzzleshipping xD

Anyway, as usual, please let me know what you think!

Over and out,

PharaohsThrone :)


	11. Chapter 11 - The Great Escape

**Chapter 11: The Great Escape**

Yami's head perked up at the words of his cell mate. "I'm listening," he said, watching the man cautiously. Before he continued, the large man nodded his head towards the corridor, and Yami realised he was asking if there were any guards approaching on their patrol. Yami carefully stretched out on his bed and took a peek down the corridor casually, and shook his head to the other man, signaling that there were no guards nearby, only further down the hall. The large man then leant forward on his bed, and Yami sat back up and did the same, ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Under your bed," he murmured, "You'll notice there's some loose bricks." Yami raised his eyebrows, and poked his head under the bed. Sure enough, he could see a cluster of bricks that didn't look as intact as the rest. He pulled his head back up, a questioning look on his face. The man continued, "My last cell mate was like you, accused for a crime he didn't commit and desperate to get out. So he ripped the bricks out and dug a tunnel." Yami raised his eyebrows, he though such feats were only possibly in movies. "Nobody knows it's there," he added, "The guy got lucky and was granted bail before he needed to use it. And, of course, I'm too big to fit through," he laughed dryly, and Yami could imagine him silently cursing the guy for not making the tunnel bigger. "That was only a few months ago, so I doubt it's collapsed or anything, but I don't really know where it leads or if it's actually finished, he never told me."

Yami sat back on his bed, thinking about the information he had just been given. He knew he wasn't a criminal, but breaking out of prison? What other option did he have? He would do anything to keep Yugi out of harms way, even if that meant being locked up in here for life. If he could escape and somehow overpower Shin no Yami, even if he was caught, he would be content just as long as Yugi was alright. He had no other choice, he had to give it a try. Yami nodded, lifting his eyes back to the man, "Thank you, I guess I'll find that out tonight."

...

Yami lay on his back, trying to slow his breathing as his mind ran wild with endless possibilities and outcomes for tonight's endeavor. He didn't know what the time was, only that the sun had gone down a number of hours ago, but he couldn't make his move until the whole prison was asleep, the time when there was the least activity. Of course there were always guards roaming around on patrol, but having the extra darkness would make it easier for him to slip away, hopefully without being detected. One of the guards had called lights out maybe 15 minutes ago, and so all the cells were now in darkness, with the exception of the small lights in the corridor, their illumination filtering in through the bars. Luckily for Yami, the nearest light only shone on the other side of his cell, so his bed was in the shadows. He couldn't stop his mind from running wild, however.

What if the tunnel wasn't completed and he had to come back out? What if they caught onto what he was doing and went after him? Did the tunnel even reach out of the grounds? What if he got to the end and was still stuck behind the high wrought iron fence? Or, what if his cell mate was a snitch of sorts and was sending Yami straight into a trap, only for him to be stuck here for the rest of his life. One slip up and it seemed that would be the case, but he had to take that risk, for Yugi's sake. He had deducted during the day that there would normally be two guards in their corridor at a time, and each of them usually wandered about 40 metres apart from the other, and as soon as the first one disappeared, there be another behind the second. He assumed however, that during the night shifts they would not be so heavily guarded, but then again, it was at night time when devious plans such as this would be carried out, so Yami bet on not having much time to slip under his bed and out of sight.

_Okay, after the next guard moves past, I'll make my move, _he thought, lying on his back with his hands behind his head. He had to calm his nerves, and forget about all the possible outcomes of this risky move. His plan was to get out of here and find Yugi, and that's what he was going to do. He took a deep breath as he saw the shadow approaching, matching the echoing footsteps he could hear. He closed his eyes as the guard wandered past their cell, and waited a few seconds, before he took one more breath and swiftly climbed out of the bed. His cell mate, also still awake (surprise there), handed him his own pillow and Yami shoved it under the sheets, before ducking under the bed, where he had already removed most of the bricks. It was much easier to do during the day time, as the noise was drowned out by the buzz of everyone in their cells. Now however, it was almost completely silent. Yami slipped down through the gap, and stopped. He had counted the seconds in his head, and was silently waiting for the next guard to walk past his cell, hoping that he didn't notice the very dodgy replacement he had in his bed.

The footsteps slowly approached, and stopped. Yami squeezed his eyes shut, praying that he hadn't been caught before he even got anywhere. After a moment, the footsteps continued, and he let out a breath of air that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He didn't have much time until the next guard walked past, so he quietly placed the bricks back in their place, before trying to slow down his breathing as he started to crawl along the tunnel. His predecessor had done a good job at digging this tunnel, and Yami was glad that he had a slender figure as he crawled along, running into various cobwebs and feeling the dirt between his fingers. It took quite a while to make his way along the tunnel, but he wasn't sure if he was imagining it getting narrower or not. He could feel the top of his hair scraping along the roof of the tunnel, and he ducked his head more as the dirt fell onto his face, and he shook it away from his eyes. This was probably the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever done, and he'd pay a heavy price if this whole thing failed.

After about another 5 minutes of crawling, he realised he hadn't been imagining it getting narrower, and he was reduced to army crawling his way through, pulling himself along on his elbows. The bruises on his knuckles were complaining as he clenched his fists in the dirt, trying to pull himself along, grunting his way through the tunnel. He was sure he was far enough along that they wouldn't hear his verbal complaints unless the guards poked their heads down the tunnel and in that case he would have already been found out, anyway. He couldn't see in front of him as he pulled himself along, his shoulders scraping the sides of the dirt tunnel as he moved. He was starting to think he was going to get stuck, but tried to silence his mind with the demand that he just had to keep moving.

He reached out and pulled himself forwards again, and his hand caught something cold and hard. He let out a quiet moan as his fist collided with hard steel, making the pain in his knuckles even more evident. He couldn't see a thing, and he blinked vigorously to try and figure out what was in front of him, and he reached his hand out again, and grasped onto what felt like a metal bar, and another one next to it. After groping around at the object in front of him some more, he realised it was a grate of sorts. Hopefully one that opened up, somehow. He grabbed the bars tight in his hands and pushed out with all of his might, but they didn't budge one bit, only wailed in complaint at his advances. He let out a breath of air, panting from his adventure so far and from the force he exerted to try and push out the grate. It felt rusty, so he thought maybe with enough force it would break off, but his arms would not be able to accomplish that.

He silently cursed his predecessor for not making the tunnel bigger, if his legs were in front of him, Yami would be able to kick the grate out. Well, he wasn't going to lie in here and complain when he could be getting pursued at this very moment, he had to think of a solution. He realised the man who dug the tunnel wouldn't have had much in tools, and so a fair amount of his was probably dug with his own two hands, and Yami decided that's what he had to do if he was going to get out of there, he had to make the tunnel wider so that he could turn around.

...

"So, my little _Aibou..._" Shin no Yami murmured, running a delicate finger along Yugi's jaw line, "Change your mind, yet?" Yugi squirmed against the grotesque man's touch, and his whole being was screaming that this man was all kinds of wrong. He couldn't stand hearing the nickname that Yami had given him coming out of the man's mouth, either, and it only made his heart ache even more for his other half.

"I told you," Yugi spat, "There's nothing you can do to get me to join you." He narrowed his eyes at the man leaning over him, smirking that devious smirk of his as his eyes roamed over Yugi's body. He hadn't touched Yugi much yet, but his eyes alone had made Yugi want to hurl. So far, Shin no Yami had tried a reasonable approach, actually explaining the reasons why Yugi should be with him instead of Yami, putting forward his own arguments. Twisted, they may have been, but Yugi was baffled that he had even tried reasoning with the boy.

Shin no Yami's lips twitched up at the side as he smirked down at the boy, "I'm sure there's an exception to that..." he trailed off, silently wishing he had Yami instead of the police, he could have used the man as a means of getting Yugi to do what he wanted. Well, that couldn't be helped now, so he instead decided that maybe it was time he tried a different approach. Torture was such a universal word, there were various different things associated with it, and Shin no Yami planned on trying his own kind to see what sort of reaction he got from the little one. He moved his hand up towards Yugi's chest, and the boy noticed it twitch for a moment.

Shin no Yami clenched his hand into a fist, "My," he commented, "That boyfriend of yours is sure determined to destroy his knuckles," he smirked, and Yugi had a pained expression on his face at the man's words. Shin no Yami continued to lift his hand to Yugi's chest, resting it there gently.

"Back off," Yugi hissed through his teeth, glaring at the man with hard eyes.

Shin no Yami only smirked wider, leaning in even further as he murmured, "Who's going to stop me?"

...

Yami shook the dirt out of his hair as he looked around at his work. He had managed to dig around himself to get some more space, and he hoped it was enough for him to turn around and get his legs in front of him. Well, there was only one way to find out. Yami curled his legs up as he tried to turn to his left, bringing his legs around with him, and he pulled himself around, only slightly getting squashed in the process, until he was lying on his back, his feet sitting against the metal bars in front of him. He took a moment to take a deep breath, before he pushed against the bars with all of his might, his hands clenching the dirt at his sides. After a moment of grunting against the bars, the grate gave out, and broke free of it's confinements, and Yami heard it clatter to the ground. _Wait, ground?_

Yami slid himself forwards, and his legs suddenly dropped out through the hole, dangling down into the space. Whatever place he was moving into was much larger than the tunnel. He rolled over so that he was on his stomach, and moved back until his feet hit what felt like concrete, and he pulled the top half of his body out of the tunnel. Yami turned around and leaned against the hard wall, more confused than ever. He was still underground, and he was _standing. _He still couldn't see anything however, so he held his hands out in front of him, and took a step forwards.

_Splash!_

Yami was surprised as he stepped in a puddle of water, before realising it wasn't a puddle. He was in a sewer! Hopefully, if he followed it for long enough, he'd be far away from the prison and could crawl out of a drain somewhere on the streets of Domino. He tried to decide which way to go. Wherever he came out, he wanted it to be somewhere he was familiar with. He closed his eyes as he tried to think which way the prison had been facing, and where he had gone inside the tunnel.

"Right," he murmured, turning his head to the side, "This way leads to the main part of Domino." He took one more breath, before he set off down the sewer, trying to avoid the stream of filthy water in the middle. After a few minutes, he could see light up ahead, and as he approached, he realised it was a drain above his head and to the side, and moonlight was filtering in through the grate. There was a ledge just below the grate, that lead into the main part of the sewer. He wasn't far enough away from the prison though, he decided, so he kept moving. The drains were all about 40 meters apart from each other, and he realised he must have been following one of the main roads in the town, for there were lots of smaller tunnels that lead off of this one, but it never stopped. He found another drain and climbed up into the space just below the grate, peeking up through the bars.

Finally, somewhere he recognised. He could see the bright lights of a familiar club just off to the side. He could hear the sounds of drunk party goers leaving the club. _I've been following Domino Road this whole time! _He thought with glee. _That means Yugi's house is just a bit further along. _He decided to move away from the grate, afraid that someone would throw up in the gutter any minute. With a grin, he jumped back down into the sewer and set off at a jog, trying to map out how much further he'd have to move before he could crawl out. After passing another 4 drains, Yami climbed up into the space below another drain and looked up. There, just visible under one of the street lights, was the sign of the Kame Game shop.

"Yes!" Yami cheered, a grin on his face as he looked around, before pushing the grate up, and finally feeling the night air on his face. It would have been a wonderful feeling, had he not been so worried about Yugi. He quickly pulled himself up out of the drain and placed the grate back in its place, before jogging over to the house. Of course it was locked, so he moved around the side that was beneath Yugi's window. Yami sighed a breath of relief, it was still open. Without a second thought, he jumped up on top of the air conditioning unit, and climbed up onto the roof, before ducking into the window and landing on Yugi's bedroom floor. His first course of action was changing clothes, so Yami swiftly walked across the hall and into his room, before quickly pulling out a pair of black jeans and his usual sleeveless black shirt, pulling on a studded belt in the process, though this time it wasn't for fashion. He tried not to wince as his bruised knuckles complained about such activity, before he quickly picked up his phone and dialed Yugi's number. He wasn't interested in actually talking to Shin no Yami, he just needed to find out if his dark half had Yugi's phone. His prayers were answered when the familiar sick voice answered on the other end, and Yami instantly snapped his phone shut.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Hey guys! As soon as i started this chapter it was done in just a couple hours, I was very happy that I could just pump it out with no problems xD and i apologise for the small amount of Yugi and Shin no Yami, I anticipated the next part of the story to be in this chapter, but Yami's escape took longer to write than i thought :P but i promise, there will be lots of shin no Yami next chapter!

Also, I've put up a pole on my profile that you should check out. I got a bunch of stories lines up for when i finish this one and my others (you may have seen them on my profile previously) only thing is, i cant choose which idea to start first, so please help me out and vote for the one you want to see me write first!

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


	12. Chapter 12 - Clueless Invasion

**Chapter 12: Clueless Invasion**

"You know," Shin no Yami murmured, now standing much too close to Yugi for his liking, "Despite your height, you aren't quite the weakling I imagined." In the past few hours, he had watched Yugi's endless attempts to break free of his confinements, though Shin no Yami was quite sure the boy wouldn't be able to break free even if he could dead lift 200 kilos. Well, that might have been an overstatement, but he had sunk the bars those chains were connected to deep into that wall and they were not coming out any time soon. Shin no Yami let his long fingers delicately run along the bare skin of Yugi's upper arms, he had only been wearing a singlet when the man found him, and so it was easy to see his biceps as he struggled against the chains. He had no shame in admitting that he enjoyed watching Yugi struggle against the chains, for amusement purposes and the fact that it was extremely hot. He noticed the boy shiver as he gently ran his finger along the line of his bicep, and Shin no Yami smirked.

"Enjoying this?" he asked, his dark smirk making Yugi's stomach twist as his hand still lingered on the boy's arm.

"No," Yugi spat, "Your hands are cold." He sent a scowl in the man's direction, which only amused his captor even more. He had given up on telling the man to stay away from him, for every time he did, Shin no Yami only moved closer, and seemed to enjoy listening to Yugi tell him off for invading his personal space. He only wished that Yami's dark half wouldn't try anything outrageous; the thought made his skin crawl. Shin no Yami snickered, before moving his hand back down Yugi's chest to the hem of his shirt.

"I guess I'll have to warm them up then," he said, smirking at the boy as his hand creeped up Yugi's shirt. Yugi fought back the urge to gag, the feeling of this twisted man running his hands all over him was revolting. Shin no Yami saw Yugi's face twisted into a look of disgust, and only laughed. "You'll warm up to me eventually," he stated, before leaning in to speak in Yugi's ear for good measure, "I know you will."

An involuntary shiver ran down Yugi's spine, and he clenched his teeth as Shin no Yami's hand roamed his chest, running across the lines of his pectorals. He had almost run out of insults to throw at the man, and he could almost feel his skin trying to shrink away from the man's touch. It felt much too sensual for his liking, and he was afraid of where this was going.

"You really have nothing better to do than play your sick little games?" Yugi retorted, watching Shin no Yami's eyes glisten with mischief. "Don't you have a building to burn down somewhere?" He knew it was useless, but it was worth trying to get the man away from him.

Shin no Yami simply smirked at the boy, as he clutched the hem of Yugi's shirt with his hands. "I already have everything I need right here," he replied. Yugi didn't like the glint in the man's eyes when he spoke those words, and what made the whole thing worse was that Shin no Yami was now guiding Yugi's shirt up, though because of his arms being restrained, he couldn't move it past his shoulders. Thanks to Yugi's back being against the wall however, when Shin no Yami let go of the material it stayed bunched up around Yugi's collarbone. The boy felt extremely uncomfortable now, with his chest exposed under Shin no Yami's greedy eyes. This was not going in a direction he was happy with, and he felt every muscle in his body tense at Shin no Yami's touch. It was as if his body knew how repulsive this man's intentions were, and Yugi could do nothing but watch in horror as the man marveled at the boy's exposed chest.

_If this were a movie,_ Yugi thought bitterly, _the hero would arrive now_. Unfortunately though, nobody came, and all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut as Shin no Yami ran his hands over the boy's chest, all while murmuring rather explicit sensual words in his ear. By this point, Yugi was wishing that he _could_ throw up.

...

The dark streets of Domino were mostly deserted as Yami swiftly ran along the footpath, his lungs screaming at him to take a break after all of the exertion he had caused his body already in one night. He didn't have time to stop however, for he needed to find Yugi. Not long after he had left his house, it had started to rain, cooling his heated skin as he ran. The bright screen of his phone almost blinded him as he looked down at it again, trying to figure out where the little green dot was situated on the map he was shown. With his vigorous running, all he could see was a bright square moving back and forth as drops of rain fell onto the screen, and he had to slow down to see it clearly. He wiped his phone on his shirt, before looking down at it again. _Of course!_

He quickly closed the application and swiftly dialed Joey's number, hoping that he was still awake. It wasn't overly late, but he was sure many people in Domino were already resting in their comfortable beds by now. It had almost been 24 hours since he last saw Yugi, though it felt like an eternity to him. To think that at this time last night they would have been curled up together in his bed, their worries of his dark half temporarily forgotten. Yami shook his head, trying not to think of where they could be if he hadn't have been so stupid. He lifted his phone to his ear as he continued to run, his destination now clear in his mind. It took a few rings, but eventually his blond friend answered, sounding beyond confused.

_"Who is this?"_ The Brooklyn accent demanded. _"And why do you have Yami's phone?"_

Had the situation not been so tense, Yami would have chuckled. "Joey, it's me," he said, his ragged breath prominent to the man on the other end.

_"Yami?!"_ Joey's shout of surprise caused Yami to hold the phone away from his ear, as he turned a corner onto another street, and the rain became heavier, slowly soaking his fresh clothes.

"Yes," he said, still breathing heavily into the phone as he ran, "I don't have time to answer questions," he paused to take another ragged breath, "But I know where Yugi is."

_"You do?!"_ Yami could hear the sound of Joey throwing open his wardrobe, _"Where is he?" _

Yami's dry throat begged for some water, and his voice sounded slightly rough as he answered, "He's in one of the old warehouses by the docks. I think it's the one at the end."

Yami was sure he could see Joey throwing a jacket on and running out the door of his bedroom as he answered, _"I'm on my way!"_

Yami offered his thanks, before hanging the phone up, and quickening his pace once again, as he sprinted through the streets towards the docks. _Hang on Yugi_, he thought desperately, fighting to keep his legs moving forwards. _I'm coming._

_..._

Yugi's eyes suddenly shot wide as he let out a startled gasp. Shin no Yami had just clamped his teeth down on the boy's neck, and Yugi could barely comprehend the sensation it gave him. The act itself he would usually enjoy, had it not been this twisted version of his boyfriend doing it to him. _This isn't happening,_ he thought to himself, his whole body repulsed by Shin no Yami's touch. _Please tell me this isn't happening_. But there was nobody to tell him so, and the dark embodiment in front of him only smirked at the boy's reaction, enjoying stringing this out as much as he could.

"What are you doing?" Yugi demanded, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. If he was going to be completely honest with himself, he was terrified. He was at Shin no Yami's mercy, and the only person who knew what was going on was locked in a cell.

Shin no Yami let his breath run over Yugi's neck, earning a shiver in return, and he smirked, drawing back slightly. "Enjoying my prize," he murmured, a dark glint in his eyes. A cold feeling of dread ran through Yugi, as Shin no Yami continued as he was before, groping the boy with his slim hands all while humming to himself with pleasure.

_So this is what I'm doomed to._

Nobody knew where he was, and his only hope, the man who owned his heart, was locked up in Domino Prison, probably beating his fists against the walls until they were bruised and bloody. Yugi's heart sank, and he dropped his head, defeated. There was nothing that could stop Shin no Yami from fulfilling his deepest and dirtiest desires right there, and all Yugi could do was close his eyes until it was all over. Yugi's breath suddenly caught in his throat as he shot his head up once more. Shin no Yami was looking at him with a devious smirk on his face, while his hand delicately danced across the waist band of his pants. _Oh god no._

"Please-" Yugi choked out, his throat now dry, "Stop."

Shin no Yami enjoyed the sudden reaction he'd gotten from Yugi, and he leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear. "Just relax, _Aibou..._" A tremor ran its way through Yugi's body, and his hands were clenched into fists as Shin no Yami continued to tease the skin of Yugi's lower abdomen. His eyes were closed shut tightly, and he hadn't realised it but he was biting the inside of his cheek, desperately trying to find some sort of distraction. It was all no use however, as all of Yugi's attempts to distract himself went down the drain as Shin no Yami's hand snuck under the elastic of his pants.

The gasp Shin no Yami got in return topped every reaction he had gotten from the boy all night, but he only had a moment to relish it. He was alerted to another person's presence by the sound of snapping wood. That was the first time Yugi had ever seen Shin no Yami look surprised. It was gone in a flash however, and as soon as Yugi looked up to see who it was who had broken down the door, his heart soared.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" Yami shouted, his face twisted in rage as he advanced on his dark half. Yugi couldn't describe the relief he was feeling, as he took in the sight of his beloved. Yami was drenched from the rain that was pouring down outside, his golden bangs plastered to the side of his face, and his chest was heaving as if he had just run a marathon, though Yugi doubted he would have casually walked over here.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise," Shin no Yami mused, before his other half slammed him against the wall beside Yugi, his amethyst eyes boring deep holes into the other man. Yugi couldn't manage to find his voice as he stared at the man whom held his affections, and the next thing he noticed was the dark, painful bruising covering Yami's knuckles as he held his dark half against the wall.

As much as Yami knew he shouldn't take his eyes off his dark half, he couldn't help but spare a glance over at Yugi, who was chained to the wall, with his shirt pulled up to his shoulders. The look of absolute relief and adoration on Yugi's face made Yami's heart melt, though his rage was still prominent in his emotions.

"Yugi," he breathed, his chest still heaving with his rapidly beating heart, "Are you alright?" Before the boy could conjure a response, Shin no Yami shoved his knee into Yami's gut, causing him to gasp and double over, his grip on the other man's shirt loosening. Although Shin no Yami had felt the jolt of pain from his own move, it had caught Yami by surprise, which was all he needed. He shoved the man off of him, causing Yami to fall back on the ground, groaning as his muscles complained with such movement. He heard Yugi call out his name as he lay on the ground. He hadn't realised it, but the effort he had put in to pull himself through that dirt tunnel had exerted his muscles far too much, and it was only starting to set in now. Shin no Yami smirked as he walked over, placing his foot on Yami's chest to stop him from getting up.

"It's nice to see you too, partner," Shin no Yami said with a forced and obviously fake smile as he towered over the man. "I just have one question: How on earth did you find me?"

It was Yami's turn to smile, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, holding it in his hand with a smug look on his face, "Ever heard of the 'Find My Phone' app?"

Shin no Yami had an incredulous look on his face, as he pulled Yugi's phone out of his pocket. _Why did I even decide to take this in the first place?_ He thought as he tossed the phone away with a scowl. "Touché." He lifted his foot off of Yami's chest, and the other man swiftly got to his feet, watching his dark half carefully as the crimson eyed man casually strolled around the room. "So, what's your grand old plan then?" he asked, his amused eyes watching Yami as he circled the man. "Break in, fight off the enemy and save the damsel in distress?" Yami could see Yugi send a hard glare over at Shin no Yami for his comment, but he couldn't answer the man's question, for he didn't even know the answer himself.

What could he do now? His only plan up until then had been to break out of Domino prison and find Yugi, his mind had been so fixed on that goal that he hadn't yet figured out what he was going to do once he got here. His stomach suddenly twisted in dread. What was he going to do? He still didn't have a way to defeat Shin no Yami, and he felt exhausted already himself. His knuckles were throbbing in pain, his muscles ached, his throat begged for moisture and his lungs were still heaving for air.

Even if he was in top shape, how could he possibly go up against this man? Shin no Yami was a part of him, and therefore couldn't be destroyed. On top of that, he would probably make the exact same moves that Yami would, should they go face to face. He couldn't pull himself to look over at Yugi as the terrifying thought dawned on him, causing his limbs to feel even weaker from his realisation.

_What do I do now?_

Shin no Yami smirked, knowing he had Yami right where he wanted him, and he paused his circling, now standing beside Yugi. "Just what I thought..." His eyes darkened deviously as he reached a hand up and stroked Yugi's cheek, "That's just too bad."

All rational thought flew out the window as rage bubbled inside Yami, and before he could think about what he was doing, he lunged at Shin no Yami.

* * *

Tada! Yami finally found Yugi! But of course he has no idea what to do D: I however, do know, so never fear! The writer is here!

...

...

...

...I'll go back to my corner now.

Also if you haven't already, you should go check out the poll on my profile, I have heaps of story idea for when i finish my current ones, and whichever gets the most votes will be the story I start on next! So go vote for what you want me to write! :D

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think :)

PharaohsThrone


	13. Chapter 13 - Struggle

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry that I took so long to update this story! If you read my other story 'Once Upon A Summer's Night' You would have already read this speech but_****_basically work and uni and ugh. Excuses I know. Also just note that a few times in this chapter I refer to Shin no Yami as just Shin, because it gets confusing when I put both Shin no Yami and Yami together in a sentence. Anyway, it's only slightly shorter than an average chapter but I just had to end it where I did, so I hope you enjoy it and sorry again for my terrible excuses, forgive me!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Struggle**

In a swift move that rivaled the speed of a martial artist, Yami slammed his dark counter part against the wall aggressively, earning a surprised grunt in the process. What he didn't expect however, was the searing pain that ran through the back of his own head when Shin no Yami's skull smacked against the hard wall. Yami squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ward off the pain, and he was slightly aware of Yugi trying to talk to him, only a metre away from where he was. He turned his head towards the boy while his fists were still clenched in the other man's shirt, but before he could utter a word his dark half was whispering in his ear.

"Didn't think about that now, did you?" Shin no Yami snickered, earning a growl from his other half in response. Yami's head was too clouded with rage for him to make sense of any rational thoughts that his mind conjured, and Shin no Yami used this to his advantage, blowing air into Yami's eyes and making the other man close them. As soon as Yami reacted, Shin sent his knee straight into Yami's gut, causing the other man to widen his eyes in shock and double over. Ignoring the mirroring pain, Shin no Yami then stepped forward, placing his foot just behind one of Yami's, and pushed the man back. This all only happened in a matter of seconds, and Yami was suddenly stunned when he was once again on his back, staring up at those menacing crimson eyes. Shin no Yami placed his foot on Yami's chest as he did before, and the man on the ground was astounded by the intense feeling of de ja vu.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Shin no Yami mused, looking down at the man with amused eyes. "Even if you do manage to get a few good punches in-apart from the fact that you would be hurting yourself-I have a higher pain threshold than you and therefore will not hesitate to put my foot in your ass." He gave the man below him a wicked smile, and it only made Yami's blood boil even more. His eyes narrowed into slits, and he swung his arm out, colliding it with the back of Shin no Yami's knee, causing his stance to falter. In the split second of weakness in the leg holding him to the ground, Yami rolled out from under the man and swung his leg around, managing to take out Shin no Yami's legs from under him. The crimson eyed man hit the ground with a thud and Yami tried to ignore the spasm that went through his back as Shin no Yami let out a painful grunt. In the next moment, Yami was instantly on his feet, and without a second thought, he swung his leg back and collided it with Shin no Yami's ribs. Yugi swore he actually saw the man's rib cage tremble upon the impact, as Yami let out his assault on the man, but it was cut short after the first kick when his own eyes widened from the sudden pain that coursed through him. Yami instantly reached one of his palms to the side of his ribs, gritting his teeth as he shared the pain with his other half, who had winced considerably when Yami had kicked him.

Yugi pulled on the chains that surrounded his wrists in a desperate attempt to call out to the man who held his affections, "Yami, what are doing? You're only going to hurt yourself!"

Shin no Yami had one hand sitting against his ribs, mirroring Yami's previous action, and he smirked up at the man. "I could do whatever I wanted to your little boyfriend, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing-" before he could finish his sentence, Yami was swinging his leg towards the man once again, intending to silence him with his own rage. Shin no Yami had anticipated this however and rolled out of the way, before jumping to his feet once more. "Yugi even agreed," the twisted man continued, his smirk never faltering. "I would make a much better lover than you ever could-" Yami's face twisted with rage as he swung a fist towards Shin no Yami, who very narrowly dodged the attack, blocking it with his forearm. Yami instantly felt the jolt of pain up his arm where his own fist had collided with the bone on Shin's arm. The crimson eyed man smirked once again.

"Yami stop it!" Yugi called out, "You're only hurting yourself!"

Yami's narrowed eyes never left their target, as he stared down Shin no Yami, who was staring back just as intensely, a smug smirk still plastered across his face. "I don't care," he eventually said, not breaking his stare, "As long as this bastard gets what he deserves for laying a hand on you."

Shin no Yami chuckled in amusement, "How bold of you."

"Shut _up!"_ Yami instantly launched himself at Shin no Yami once more, flying his fist towards the other man, who this time had not expected such an outburst. Yami's bruised knuckles collided with Shin no Yami's jaw, and both men felt the repercussions of said attack, as they both grunted in pain and reeled back to assess the damage.

Shin no Yami dropped his hand from his jaw, looking over at the other man who was clenching and unclenching his fist. "You know that this is going to get you nowhere but even more injured, don't you?" he said, standing up straight once more. He then let out a laugh, "There's nothing you can do!" The menacing gleam in his eyes was enough to make Yugi feel sick, and Yami was simply trying to stop his stomach from churning at the thought. "Face it, Yugi is mine, and you can't defeat me without killing yourself at best." Yami had heard enough. He was going to take action, and he was going to do the only thing he knew would save Yugi.

"Then I'll kill us both!" Yami thundered, launching from his place, and grappling Shin no Yami by the shoulders. The other man matched the challenge, as they fought with bare strength to get one up on the other. Of course, both essentially being two parts of the same person meant that raw strength would leave them at a tie, but neither of them let up the battle. Yugi was staring at them both in horror, unable to believe that Yami would even consider this as an option. The two men pushed each other into walls, and fought against the other with all of their strength, but no clear victor was arising as they both began to grow tired. Growing frustrated, Shin no Yami pushed the other away from him, and Yami stumbled into the wall that Yugi was still chained to, only a few meters away. The crimson eyed man then sent a punch to to Yami's gut, causing him to double over in pain. Ignoring his own pain, Shin no Yami leaned in and murmured in Yami's ear.

"I've already managed to make your Yugi gasp like he's never been pleasured before."

It was only one sentence, but it made Yami's blood boil higher than anything the man had said previously, and he found himself suddenly grappling Shin no Yami's neck between his hands, constricting the other man's air. "You fucking bastard!" he raged, tightening his grip as Shin no Yami clawed at his hands, trying to free himself so that he could breathe. Yami was desperately fending off the feeling of hands at his own throat, but when he tightened his grip he could feel the pain of his windpipe being squashed inside his throat, of the pressure of a pair of hands suffocating his only means of gaining oxygen. He almost loosened his grip, but that's when he noticed something: Shin no Yami couldn't breathe, and he was perfectly fine. Yami could definitely feel the pain from him choking his dark half, but he could still breathe perfectly fine. If he could just survive the pain for the amount of time it took to choke this man out, he might actually win.

Yami could hear Yugi behind him calling out for him to stop, to not sacrifice himself in order to rid the earth of his dark half, but he had no time to explain his reasons, he only tightened his grip around Shin no Yami's throat as the other man chocked and spluttered and clawed at Yami with all of his might, but his face was already a flush of red. Yami tried to take deep breaths as he held onto his dark half, trying to fend off the urge to let go and end this torture on his own throat, but he reassured himself that he was fine and that this was the one loophole to their stupid connection. Shin no Yami's eyes were wide and fearful, and finally, his attempts to claw at Yami ceased as his eyes fell shut and his body slumped onto Yami's. The man instantly let go of his dark half as Shin no Yami fell to the ground, and Yami dropped to his knees, panting in exhaustion and relief.

Yugi almost couldn't find his voice as he stared over at the two identical men, once of which was on the ground in a crumpled mess. "Is..." he chocked out, "Is he...?"

Yami shook his head, "He's not dead. Like he said, I would have to die also..." Yami lifted himself back up to his feet with a painful grunt and stumbled over to the boy, before placing both hands on the wall either side of Yugi as a means to steady himself. "He's just unconscious, so we don't have much time." He was still breathing heavily, and he leaned forwards so that his forehead sat against Yugi's, his eyes falling closed for a moment. "I am so, so sorry. I can't even-"

"Shh." Yugi would have placed a delicate finger against Yami's lips had he been able to. "No need for apologies, Right now, we just need to get out of here." Yami opened his eyes once more and moved back from the boy, nodding in the process. He lifted his hands to examine the metal surrounding Yugi's wrists, trying to think of how to get him out without hurting him. Yami's knuckles hissed in pain as he pulled against the chains sunk into the wall. His head was throbbing, his mouth was dry and it felt like his ribs and gut were on strike. He just hoped he'd be able to get Yugi somewhere safe before Shin no Yami woke up.

Yugi had been trying to look around the room for anything that might help free him of his constraints, and his head had been turned away from Yami in the process. The next thing he knew, Yami's eye were wide and he was making choking noises as he desperately clawed at two hands that were clasped around his throat.

"Yami!" Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he noticed the identical man standing behind Yami, having apparently woken up a lot sooner than expected. Yugi could see Shin no Yami's face twisting as he fought back the pain his hands were inducing on himself while he returned the assault Yami had done to him only minutes ago. Yugi screamed for him to stop, but Shin no Yami looked like he didn't even hear him.

"Like how it feels, partner?" Shin snarled in Yami's ear. The other man was seeing stars. His vision had gone blotchy as he desperately gasped for air, but nothing came. In a last desperate attempt to free himself, he swung his elbow back in Shin's gut, and pushed himself away from the wall, falling onto his back and squashing his dark half in the process. Yami gasped for air as he rolled off of Shin, and he knew that in any second the other man would be on him, tearing into him to gain payback for knocking him out minutes ago. What happened instead however, left Yami in nothing but blackness as a searing pain surged through his head, and his body instantly gave up as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yeah, I know, you hate me xD I was going to continue it but then again this was a perfect place to end this chapter and make you all hate me. I also just really wanted to update this story tonight because I'm going to be busy the next few nights and yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked it! We're verrrrry close to the end folks, my estimate is another two chapters i think? Something like that, so please let me know what you think!

PharaohsThrone :)


End file.
